McKinley High Hunger Games
by IvyPoison12
Summary: The McKinley High Hunger Games are getting closer... Santana can do this. She knows she can. Thing is,if anyone outside glee figures that out it will all be over. Brittana. R&Rxxx
1. Chapter 1:Prepare Yourself

**Chapter 1: Prepare Yourselves**

"Hey mum" Santana Lopez walked through the front door and dumped her bag on the kitchen table

"How was school?" Her mum asked, like she didn't know.

"It was… okay."

"Okay what happened?"

"It's nothing, just some guys who don't know or don't care what lesbian and in love with girls means."

"Seriously?" Her mum asked "Didn't that happen yesterday as well?"

"Her school must be seriously deprived of hot girls if they've taken to flirting with you." Her older brother Christian walked into the room

"Most of them have boyfriends." Santana pointed out

"Like that ever stopped you and Brittany." Santana blushed, grabbed her bag and walked upstairs, she'd needed an excuse to leave anyway, she didn't want her mum to ask her anything about the reaping tomorrow. She couldn't believe herself that the year had gone by this quickly, it only seemed like yesterday that Kieran Lock walked out of the arena, the champion of the forty fourth annual McKinley High Hunger Games. That was going to happen again this year, twenty four would go in, one would come out. The rest, dead.

…

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_ Brittany groaned and turned her alarm clock off. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, no Santana. She got up, slightly confused for a second them she remembered, it was the reaping today, Santana was probably saying what could be the last goodbye to her family. Brittany started getting ready and her thoughts drifted to the day ahead. Had Coach Sylvester finally agreed to sign the form that would mean that she and Santana would only be put into the glee club reaping ball? Of course she hadn't, there was no way she would ever do that, coach sue didn't care that it gave them double the chance of everyone else at getting reaped. Brittany was rubbish at math and even she could understand that. Brittany sighed and made her way downstairs knowing that the next ten minutes would be hard.

…

"Santana" Santana turned round to see Quinn and Brittany walking up to her, she ran up them and kissed her girlfriend. _Girlfriend_, it sounded so good to her. Being able to kiss Brittany in public was one of the few good things to come out of her being outed to the whole of Ohio.

"It's the reaping today" Quinn informed them

"Yeah, state the obvious" Santana retorted

"We get it Santana, you're nervous, why shouldn't you be, today _is_ the day you find out whether you're gonna die or not. That doesn't mean you need to get tetchy about everything."

"Who says Santana can't win?" Brittany asked

Quinn looked at her "Look Brittany, I know you think that Santana can do pretty much anything and I know that she can strike fear into the hearts of the largest football players here, but in the arena it's a fight to the death, razor blades won't help much."

"Since when did you become the pessimist Fabray? I thought that was my job."

"I didn't, I mean, it is, I mean, god I'm terrified"

"It'll be okay Quinn" Brittany comforts her and they walk off to the last glee club meeting before one of the members will be doomed to die

…

Mr Schue was pacing in front of them; they were sitting in the choir room, closer together than usual, all sort of bunched up in the middle

"I've just got to say how proud of all of you I am, it would have been so easy for you to quit glee club and join the more stuffed reaping ball of kids who don't have any extracurriculars but you stuck with it anyway. Now I know that most of you have managed to get the forms signed but for Brittany and Santana especially this means that they'll have their names entered twice."

"Wait so Coach Sylvester isn't signing the form?" Tina asked

"No, apparently this is payback for the boob job I didn't want and the campaign add that I also didn't want" Santana said, trying to hide her fear with aggression

"Santana, are you okay?" Finn asked, she nodded but refused to make eye contact with any of them "Are you sure, you seem…"

"I said I'm fine okay orca!" She yelled, interrupting him "Get it into your thick skull…" She trailed off and burst into tears. Brittany put her arms around her and whispered in her ear

"It'll be okay, we'll get through this"


	2. Chapter 2:Reaping

**Chapter 2: Reaping**

Principal Figgins steps onto the podium, the whole school is completely silent, it's the only assembly of the year where this happens.

"Hello and welcome to the reaping of the sixty seventh annual William McKinley High School Hunger Games!" No one cheers "This tradition dates back to a time where the students of this school rebelled against their country with catastrophic results. Every year since then one member of each extracurricular activity has been selected to participate in the event. The rest of the club act as there support system and will be with the tribute until they enter the arena where they will then be in charge of gifts given to the tribute which will hopefully help them in the arena. May the odds…" He pulls a cord and reveals the reaping balls "…be ever in your favour."

He reaches into the first ball, the cheerio's. Santana and Brittany tense noticeably from where there sitting with the glee club

"And the cheerio's tribute is…Callie Jones!" They breath out a sigh of relief, the rest go fairly quickly, Jacob Rinksphere from the football team, Josephine Helm from the drama club, Dom Woodger from the AV club and so on, eventually the names blur together. the football players in glee club don't have to worry about the football reaping because there only in the glee club one, same for everyone else except for them although Santana smiles a little bit thinking about how long it must of taken Rachel to get all her signatures. She's drawn out of her thoughts by Figgins reaching for the final reaping ball, there's. The whole glee club tenses and they automatically reach for each other's hands, one of them is going to the Hunger Games.

"The glee tribute is… Brittany S Pierce!" A gasp ripples through the hall

"I-I volunteer"


	3. Chapter 3: Volenteers and Tactics

**Chapter 3: Volunteers and Tactics**

**SANTANA POV:**

When neither of us were called for the cheerio's I managed to get my heart to beat at a close to normal pace, I tried to relax through the rest and I half succeeded, It's not like I particularly care for any of the people who are being reaped it's just that these are the people who either her or one of her friends will have to fight to the death with. Jacob Rinsksphere's strong but he's also large which means he'll be used to eating a lot, like, even more than Finn, Callie Jones is much skinnier, always on her cheerio's diet she's got used to being hungry. I also know Callie a bit from cheerio's so I know that she's almost lightning quick and also very strong for her size; she'll make a tough opponent in the arena. She's also on the track team but Coach signed her form so she only needed to be reaped from the cheerio's, you need to get a signature from every teacher who runs a club you're in, I almost laugh at the thought of Rachel getting all her signatures but then I remember that Rachel could be the one about to get reaped. Figgins reaches for the glee bowl, I feel Brittany tense up beside me and I know without looking that everyone else has done the same. Last year Matt Rutherford was killed, who would go this time?

"And the glee tribute is… Brittany Pierce!

No, not Brittany, not my poor, sweet, innocent, Brit-Brit. Please, anyone else. But it wasn't. Brittany started to get up but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"I-I volunteer" I managed to say, the hall went silent.

"What are you doing?" Brittany whispered, she tried to pull me back into my seat

"Don't." I was firm; Brittany was not going to go into the arena. I removed her hand from my arm and walked down to Figgins. He grabbed my wrist and held my arm up

"The first Hunger Games volunteer in the history of McKinley! Glee's Santana Lopez everybody!" I didn't look up, I didn't want to see them, all their eyes were focused on me, I knew it. I finally gained the courage to look up at Brittany, she was being comforted by Quinn. Good, at least I know that someone else can look out for her. Me and Quinn make eye contact for a second and then I walk over to join the other tributes. Now I care who they are. I'll have to kill them, or they'll kill me.

…

"Why did she do it?"

"You know why she did it Rachel" Finn told her, they were in the choir room waiting for the others to show up for Santana's first training session. "She loves Brittany too much to let her go into that arena" the others start arriving now, eventually everyone's there except Quinn, Santana and Brittany (and Mr Schue of course)

"I think what she did was stupid to be quite honest" Rachel says

"Well I think it was brave, I'm starting to fell incredibly guilty for calling her a coward"

"You should feel guilty Finn" Quinn walks in the room "Santana's the bravest person in glee club, there's no doubt about it"

"Where's Brittany?" Mercedes asks "I thought you were looking after her."

"She and Santana are just sorting out the paperwork so Santana can compete"

"Wait so Brittany's just letting her?" Rachel's shocked "I thought their relationship was mutual"

"It is, Santana's not giving her much choice though"

Mr Schuester walks into the room and Quinn sits down

"Guys, can I just remind you that what Santana did was not an act of stupidity and I don't want any of that going round okay because she's going to need all our helps to get through this"

"Oh please" Rachel scoffs "It's not like she has a hope in hell of winning this thing, we don't even have a plan"

"Actually Berry, while you and Finnocence were arguing about whether I was stupid or brave I actually came up with a plan"

Santana and Brittany emerge from behind the door

"How long have you been standing there?" Rachel asks

"Long enough to know why your hair looks like that" She gestures at Rachel's hair which is a complete mess "I mean seriously, have a little class, I just got reaped and you two are making out in the choir room"

"So" Will grabs their attention before the conversation becomes inappropriate "What's the plan then Santana?"

"I'm going to use the Johanna Mason tactic"

"There's no way that's ever going to work" Rachel snobs "You're like the most feared person in the school"

"Correction _was _the most feared person in the school" Santana looks at Rachel as if she's stupid (which in fairness Santana thinks she is, amongst other things.) "Allow me to explain, you see, the moment I found out about that stupid commercial was the moment that I figured out that there was no way Sue was signing my form, it would have been a long shot after the boob job but there was no way after _that_. This then lead to me figuring out that I had like three times more of a chance of getting reaped cause Brit would go in twice as well and as you saw earlier there was never any way I was going to let her go into that arena so I pretty much had my name entered four times so I started planning for this ages ago. The moment I was outed I started to act weak, I wasn't picking fights anymore, I pretended like I was broken in class and around school so that people would think I was somehow weakened by the experience and that I'm no longer someone they have to target first and in other words there's less of a chance of me dying on the first day at the Cornucopia cause people will be too busy picking off the 'strong' ones."

"Wow." Finn speaks for all of them except for Rachel who still looks unimpressed

"And what happens if one of them is walking around the arena and just so happens to find you?"

"I'm sorry Rachel but I'm Santana Lopez, the girl who keeps razor blades in her hair

"Wait so you actually do that?" Finn asks

"Sometimes. They can come in handy actually"

"How exactly"

"Oh nothing in school just some random guys who didn't like the girl they saw on the commercial. Let's just say that I may of reduced their chances of having kids."

"She's actually pretty good with knives as well" Brittany finally speaks up "She can throw them really accurately and stuff if that helps"

Santana smiles at her and nods. She knows this is painful for Brittany and she can't stand to see her girlfriend hurting but Santana knows that if she hadn't volunteered Brittany would be hurting more and she'd be able to blame herself for all of it

"I'll go get some knives then" Puck offers "Just make sure you don't let anyone else see you throwing them if you want to keep up this 'Johanna Mason' tactic"

"I'm not stupid"

"Well clearly I you came up with all that" He walks out and a few minutes later comes back with a box of knifes

"Finn, go stand over there" She points at the wall of the choir room

"No! What if you hit me?"

"I won't, I have perfect aim."

"That's why I'm worried!" Santana rolls her eyes

"I'll do it if Finns to scared" Brittany says and walks over to the wall. Finn opens his mouth to protest but thinks twice after Santana glares at him. Considering the fact she has a knife in her hand.

"She must be really good if she's letting Brit stand there" Tina whispers to Mercedes, both their eyes fixed on Santana who picks up the first knife and gets the feel of it in her hand. Suddenly she pulls her arm back and launches the knife through the air, Brittany doesn't even flinch. It lands between two of her fingers. Santana then throws the second whish lands directly above her ear. The third pierces the wall under her arm. Brittany grins and the others stare at the knives.

"Wow." Fin speaks for the whole group (the second time he's done that Santana notes). Brittany ducks away from the wall and Santana shrugs

"Mi abuela raised me well"

"Wait your grandma taught you that?" Quinn can't seem to picture the old woman she's met a few times throwing knives

"_Abuela_ and yes"

"How did she learn?"

"Oh, she won her hunger games when she was a Junior"

"I think I've changed my mind" Rachel says "We could have the winner" Santana's face suddenly turns unemotional, Brittany walks up to her and puts a hand on her arm

"Was it something I said?" Rachel asks

Santana shakes her head "No, I just need to get some air" She walks out the room shaking her head again when Brittany tries to follow. The moment she gets out the door she leans against the lockers and cries

**SANTANA POV:**

Why? Why did Brittany have to get reaped, it's bad enough to be a murderer but to look like you chose it is even worse. Look what happened to abuela. She killed people in her huger games and now she's…

Then I hear footsteps behind me and before I can protest Quinn wraps her arms around me

"What's on your mind S?"

"I-I just don't want to kill anyone"

"There's more than that and we both know it Santana"

"I always used to wish I could grow up to be like mi abuela and now I feel like I'm getting that wish. I just don't want to go cold and heartless again" There's no point in trying to stop the tears, she's seen them now

"What do you mean _again_?" She looks at me for a second "Look Santana, believe what you want but I know for a fact that you never where and you never will be cold and heartless as long as you have Brittany. She brings out the best in you and you need to try and stay strong for her as much as yourself. She's scared for you."

"Promise me Q, promise me you'll look after her"

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**Chapter 4: Tears**

"Oh good, Brittany. Is Santana with you?" Brittany walks into the choir room to be immediately questioned by Kurt

"She said she was coming here. Where are Quinn and Rachel?"

"We don't know , we were hoping you might"

Suddenly Rachel runs into the room and beckons for Brittany to come with her. The others look at her for an explanation

"I need Brittany"

"And I need Santana so I can measure her for her dress"

"Don't bother…" Brittany then proceeds to recite Santana's exact measurements for everything

"Brittany! Come on!"

"Sorry!" Brittany follows Rachel out of the choir room and into the girls' bathroom where Quinn is watching Santana who is curled up by the wall crying with her head on her knees and her hair draped around her face

"What did you do?" Brittany asks as she rushes up to Santana

"We didn't do anything!" Quinn protests "We just found her like this"

Brittany turns her attention back to the girl who's weeping in her arms "San…" Santana looks up at her, tears still rolling down her face "What's the matter?"

"He did it again!" Santana sobs. Brittany pulls her up to lean on the sink and lightly brushes her hand over Santana's stomach. When she winces Brittany slowly pulls her top up reviling a large, purple bruise. Rachel and Quinn gasp, Santana sobs and Brittany just looks at it

"This one wasn't here yesterday Santana; you need to tell me when this happens"

"I'm sorry Brit; I just didn't think you needed anything else to worry about"

"Then don't think. It works for me" Santana lets out a small chuckle through the tears and winces again "I'm serious; you need to let me help you." Santana nods, still crying and Brittany retrieves her backpack from the floor. She takes out a bag of Breadstix breadsticks.

"Are those…?" Brittany nods and Santana grins and reaches for the bag which Brittany gives her after ripping it open. Santana offers some to Quinn and Rachel and the four of them stand there for a minute eating in silence. Finally Rachel speaks up.

"Who did that to you Santana?"

"Um, Um, I…" Santana stutters and finally gives up trying to tell her in so many words "Demi Lovato"

"What?"

"Look it up, Demi Lovato's family situation. That's me but without the stepdad."

"Wait, so that means…" Santana nods

"Your dad?" Quinn asks

Santana nods, "It's got worse since I told him. It happens when he gets drunk and since then it's been every night." She starts crying again and Brittany pulls her close

"Have another breadstick!" She offers her girlfriend the bag and Santana lets out a breathy laugh and reaches for the bag. Tina walks into the bathroom

"Guys you need to get to the choir room, Puck keeps insisting you're having a foursome and I think Finn's getting to breaking point. Also Kurt's insisting on checking the measurements Brittany gave him and you should most definitely be sharing your Breadstix breadsticks"

"Sorry Tina but there Santana's" Quinn says

"You're eating them!"

"She offered" Tina looks at Santana expectantly

"Fine but don't scoff them all"

"So," Tina asks grabbing a breadstick "What did Rachel do?"

"Why does everyone assume I've done something?"

"Cause frankly Rachel," Santana says "Most of the time you have"

"Well as much as I love eating breadsticks with my girls we should probably get to the choir room before Kurt sends someone else and it turns into a game of sardines." Tina says

"I love sardines!" Brittany says "The game, not the food and I prefer Santana's version to the real one."

"Do I want to know?" Tina asks

"Well…"

"No." Santana cuts Brittany off, "You really don't"

They head out the bathroom and into the choir room where they just eat breadsticks with the others for a while until Puck breaks the silence

"So if you weren't having a foursome earlier what were you doing?"

"Calming Santana down" Quinn states simply

"Why did she need calming down? "Finn asks

"Umm…" Santana's not sure how to answer that

"Look if Santana's not ready to tell you her secret then she doesn't have to" Rachel snobs "It's not my fault Quinn and I are more trustworthy than all of you"

"Wait, Santana has a secret?" Mercedes asks "What is it?"

"You see this is why no one tells you anything hobbit!" Santana storms out the room

"Santana!" Quinn, Brittany and Rachel follow her out to the car park where she's crying inside her car. Brittany tells the other two to go and walks up to the car, letting herself in and sliding next to Santana.

**SANTANA POV:**

The moment I felt Brittany's arms around me I calmed down, she has that effect on people, especially me

"I hate Berry so much"

"She didn't mean to" Brittany always sees the best in people "Trust me, people will realise you don't want to talk and drop the subject. It always happens."

"I hope your right because I can't take any more questions right now"

"Come on San" She opens the door and pulls me out

"Where are we going?"

"Back to glee" She sees the reluctant look on my face "It'll be fine. Besides, it's your hunger games training, they won't want to push you too much emotionally" She takes me back to the choir room where were immediately circled by Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar

"We've decided to have a glee girl's sleepover tonight" Rachel announces and I glare at her.

"Where?" Brittany asks

"We were thinking Santana's house, you know, since she's the one who's going to win the hunger games" I smile at that comment, I need to win the hunger games, I can't lose Brittany. Then I realise what she said before that

"Wait, my house?"

"Yeah, unless there's a problem with that"

Maybe I can get my mum to take my dad to dinner. It'll look suspicious if I say no. They'll assume it's something to do with 'the secret' which they all know about thanks to Berry. "No, be there at seven."

"Awesome"

After that we got to looking at dresses for the opening ceremony, Kurt designed some very nice ones considering the fact they were supposed to reflect glee club, and Puck spent most of the time complaining about it now being against the rules for stylists to decide that nudity was the latest fashion. I didn't particularly favour any of them but the moment Brittany pointed out a long black dress with a music note cut out of the side I knew that was the one.

I went home after school and spoke to my mum straight away about taking dad out for dinner. She looked inquisitive but, knowing me, didn't ask. All that was left to do was pray they didn't get drunk. Then I ran upstairs, I had hours before the others would arrived so I slumped down on my bed and let the tears I'd been holding back flow.


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

**Chapter 5: Pain**

Santana manages to stop the tears and make herself look fairly normal before the others arrive. They settle down in Santana's room and watch movies and talk about glee and the opening ceremony (avoiding mentions of what it was opening for). Suddenly they hear the front door slam shut and Santana shushes them

"Santana!" It's a man's voice "Santana get down here now!" Santana tenses, it's her dad "I'll come up there!" Santana gets up ignoring Brittany's pleas for her to stay.

"Stay in here." Santana tells the other girls "I mean it."

She walks out the room and they don't have to wait long for the first scream of pain. Brittany gets up and blocks the door, making sure no one can get out. She doesn't make eye contact with any of them. For the next few minutes all they hear are Santana's cries of pain and her dad's yelled insults. Finally you hear something smash and then the front door slams. Brittany immediately runs out the room. The others follow her and find her cradling an unconscious, bruised and bloody Santana. When she sees them she lowers Santana onto the floor and runs out the room. It doesn't take long for her to come back into the room with a medical kit and flannel. She wipes the blood off Santana's face and sterilises her cuts. Eventually Quinn and Rachel manage to recover from the initial shock and help Brittany get the glass out of Santana's hair. Brittany then picks her girlfriend up, heading for the bathroom.

"Can you explain it to them?" She says to Rachel gesturing to the other girls who are still staring at Santana, mouths wide open. Brittany heads to the bathroom with Quinn who offered to help her. Quinn runs the water as Brittany strips Santana down revealing the bruises her clothes were covering up and a giant scar on her back. Quinn gasps but quickly recovers herself. They lower the unconscious Latina into the water and the concealer comes off the rest of her body, Brittany holds Santana's head out of the water as she picks the glass out of her hair.

"You're really good at this you know." When Brittany looks at her curiously she continues, "Looking after her, you'd make a good doctor. You seem to know what you're doing"

"I don't have the grades to be a doctor" Brittany simply states "I'd quite like to be a guidance councillor though." She pauses "But no one would listen to me, they'd just all think I'm stupid. That's what everyone thinks. Some of them are just too nice to say it." Quinn tries to interrupt but Brittany continues speaking "I'm not stupid, I'm just different, I get confused sometimes but Santana says I'm the smartest person she knows and Santana's never wrong."

"She really loves you Brittany"

"I love her too. I just wish she'd reach out more. I only found out about this in freshman year when we took our first shower together and I've known her since I was five. She always tries to convince herself that if you hide something from people then it doesn't exist but it always just ends up hurting her more"

"You know Brittany, I think that if everyone got to know you better they'd realise how smart you are" Brittany smiles

"You're the first person other than San to call me that"

"Well it's true"

Brittany gets up and grabs a pair of pyjamas from out of a basket by the side of the bath

"Wow you're prepared"

"It happens a lot" Was Brittany's answer. They lifted Santana out of the bath and with some difficulty managed to get them on the still unconscious girl.

"Should we put concealer on her?" Quinn asks

"No, the cuts will heal better if there not covered and the others already know so it's not as if it's going to be a big surprise" Brittany scoops Santana up in her arms and walks out of the bathroom to find the hallway cleared of the blood and broken glass. Brittany carries Santana up to her room and lays her down on the bed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rachel asks, generally concerned

"Yeah, she's been worse" Brittany retrieves the first aid kit and stitches up the deep gashes on Santana's legs and stomach. They sit there in silence after that, Brittany softly stroking her girlfriends raven hair. Then all of a sudden Santana's eyes flicker open and she starts crying. Brittany lowers herself down to lie next to her and Santana buries her face in Brittany chest

"He wasn't drunk!" Santana sobs, Brittany freezes "He said I deserved to be punished for what I did, he said I'm a monster and I was getting more than I deserved, that I should think myself lucky…" Santana continues to hysterically sobbing, Brittany's eyes tear up as well but she tries to stay strong for Santana. They sit like that for a while, Brittany's arms wrapped firmly round the weeping Santana and the other girls sitting on the bed, watching. Rachel breaks the silence

"Maybe… We should, um, go to bed?" She says unsurely. Brittany just nods so the girls start to filter off. Quinn's the last to go and she goes to place a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder but the Latina flinches at her touch. Santana eventually cries herself to sleep in Brittany's arms.

…

When the girls wake up they're shocked to see Brittany and Santana already up and in there Cheerios uniforms. They're standing in front of the full length mirror and putting layers of makeup over Santana's bruises. Brittany spots Quinn getting up through the mirror

"Hey!" She says cheerily

"Hi" Santana says with a slightly forced smile. She hadn't finished with her face yet so half of it was still covered with bruises (well, not covered with makeup)

"You okay?" Quinn asks her

"Yeah m'fine" Santana turns her attention back to concealing her face. The other girls take it in turns to change in the bathroom. By the time they're all ready Santana's done with her makeup and she looks a bit like the girl they're used to seeing in the corridors every day. It's a miraculous change from the bruised, weeping girl they saw last night. The only difference is that she doesn't look confident like Santana 'Satan'/'Bitch' Lopez. She looks broken.

They sit down for breakfast and Quinn quickly makes sure that everyone knows that the bacon is _hers_. Rachel is the one who starts the ball rolling on the topic that's been on all of their minds since last night

"Why Santana?"  
>"Why what?" Santana asks, knowing and dreading the answer<p>

"Why does he do it? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you do anything?"

Santana opens her mouth, trying to form an answer in her head. She doesn't even know which question to answer.

"Guys, one question at a time" Brittany cuts in. Santana gives her a thankful look

"Fine" Rachel huffs "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Cause I didn't want to be treated differently, I didn't want a pity party and I didn't want to be even more of an outsider"

"You didn't know you were a lesbian when you were younger though"

"I was still an outsider. People weren't mean to me, hell no, they were all terrified. But I didn't have any friends, I couldn't fit into anyone's groups, all the teachers pitied me. I was already a freak; I didn't need anything else to widen the gap"

"But if you'd told someone then it would have ended. Any type of abuse is illegal" Santana flinches at the word abuse, it's her natural reaction to that word "You shouldn't have to try and cope with this"

"I don't need to 'try and cope'. It's just a part of my life. Eat, sleep, cheer, sing and get beaten up by my drunk dad. It's up there with forcing myself to have sex with yet another guy in the pointless hopes that I'll actually like it. I've learnt that it's just something that happens and you need to get on with your so called life"

"Santana it's not like that…"

"I don't freaking care dwarf! Just shut up and leave me bloody well alone!" Santana storms out to room

"Jesus Christ Berry, learn the boundaries or at least stop crossing them" Brittany says almost as viciously as her girlfriend, shocking everybody at the table. She gets up and rushes after Santana. They both come back a few minutes later, arm in arm

"I think that's enough for now." Brittany announces "Get in the car."

"School doesn't start for another hour and a half" Tina points out

"Well last time I checked we're your ride and we have cheerios practice so it's either come now or walk" Santana says

"Are you sure you can do cheerios?" Quinn asks, generally concerned "I mean, your pretty banged up"

"Oh please" Santana scoffs "You should have seen the bruises before nationals junior year. If I could do that then I can certainly do this. Oh, by the way I also had a broken rid when we did that"

"Really?" Tina asks "You didn't look in pain"

"That's the point; I never look in pain and most of the time I'm dying inside. I kind of work that way now get in the car. End of discussion."

"I bags driving!" Brittany yells as they walk out the door

"It's my ' car" Santana points out

"And?" Santana rolls her eyes and chucks her girlfriend the keys, getting into the passenger seat. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina get in the back and Rachel and Sugar set up the seats in the boot for themselves. Santana turns the radio on. A familiar song plays

_Four years old, with my back to the door,_

_All I could hear, was the family war,_

She turns it off, the others note her reaction.

"Why do you guys even have cheerios practice? It's supposed to be Cassie's training and your both banned from that" Mercedes asks

"Well it' nationals straight after the hunger games so when I make it through I'll need to know the routine and so will Brit" Santana says _when I get through _she thinks _not if, dying isn't an option_.

They arrive at the school a few minutes late and Santana and Brittany jump out the car the moment it stops and sprint for the football field. Sue spots them

"Lopez! Blondie! You're late! Making out in the locker rooms again?" She yells across the fields causing some of the other cheerios to snicker. Then she spots the other five who've finally managed to catch up "A sevensome huh? Is that even possible?" She jokes "I didn't think that was your sort of thin Q" Quinn scoffs but Santana stays quiet because she needs to keep up her 'weak' image, especially with Callie Jones glaring at her from across the field. She and Brittany jog up to the rest of the cheerios and Santana grits down and tries to put her all into the practice. She does fine until the end where Brittany has the throw her across the field and the girl that catches her accidently jabs her arm into the bruise on her stomach. Straight after that Sue calls an end to practice and Santana walks over to the other girls who are waiting for her on the bleachers, wincing as she walks.

…

The girls go back the car to wait for the start of school. This time Santana, Brittany and Quinn end up in the middle. Mercedes turns the radio on and changes the channel remembering what happened last time.

_Four years old, with my back to the door,_

_All I could hear, was the family war,_

"Change it please." Santana says. Mercedes ignores her, she wants to know what's so bad about this song

_Your selfish hands, always expecting more,_

_Am I your child, or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to find it but it's hopeless, hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father, put the bottle down, for the love of a daughter_

_It's been five years, since we spoken last_

_And you can't take back, what we never had, oh_

_I can be manipulated, only so many times_

_Before even I love you, starts to sound like a lie_

_Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father, put the bottle down, for the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me, out of your world?_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood; put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go_

_Oh father, please father, Oh father, please father, put the bottle down, for the love of a daughter, for the love of a daughter_

Silence echoes through the car. It's quickly replaced by the sound of Santana leaving the vehicle, closely followed by Brittany.


	6. Chapter 6: Opening

**Chapter 6: Opening**

The glee club are waiting for Santana and Brittany to arrive so they can prep Santana for the opening ceremony. The girls just witnessed the Latina storming out of her car after listening to Demi Lovato's 'For The Love Of A Daughter' and feel like they should return her keys.

All heads turn as Santana and Brittany walk into the choir room

"There you are!" Kurt exclaims "Okay so we're on a tight schedule, go put the dress on" He gestures to a curtained off area of the room and Santana grabs Brittany's wrist to make sure she's with her. They get the dress on with out to much of a hassle but Santana panics when she realises that the neck line is lower than her cheerios uniform and so is the back which means her bruises show. The music note also very conveniently shows off the large bruise on her stomach. Brittany pulls a makeup kit out of her bag and Santana breathes a sigh of relief

'_Life saver_' She mouths and they quickly dab the makeup on. Their relief is short lived through when they realise that the back of the dress shows the top of the scar on Santana's back.

"How do I explain that?" Santana whispers

Brittany shrugs "Make something up?" Santana sighs and they walk out the changing room. Kurt gestures for her to sit on the chair which she does.

"Ok so Santana," He starts "I was thinking we could do your hair like I was in the Adele mashup when you were with the Troubletones. You know…" She tuned out after that, how could she forget that day? '_If your so into family values then why did you promote a lesbian student to be your head cheerleader_' that was probably one of the things she'd never forget. Along with '_Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet_' and '_I want you to leave this house, and I don't ever want to see you again_' It's funny how all of those things were said in such a small amount of time yet were so life altering, she thinks. Mind you, the hunger games don't take that long and they're pretty life altering. Even if you're not _in_ them you're still in them, you know the tributes. They're your friends, your family. And there probably going to die. No, she's not going to think like that, not about the twenty three kids that will be dead at the end of all this. The one that will live. It has to be her.

"Santana, are you listening to me?" Kurt asks

"No" Brittany answers before I could even open my mouth

"Okay so Santana, what I was trying to say is that we're now going to curl your hair in waves down your back. Is that okay?"

"I feel like a pig being prepared for the slaughter" Santana says

"Well, you kinda are" Finn comments "Except without the slaughter part." As an afterthought, "Hopefully"

"Yeah…" Santana trails off and Kurt gets to doing her hair

…

**BRITTANY POV:**

It's the opening ceremony today. The first official day of the McKinley High Hunger Games. I'm worried for Santana. I know she can win this but I don't think she does. Santana never thinks enough of herself. She's the most amazing person I know but she thinks she's worthless. I blame her dad. I hate what he's doing to her. He hurt me too once, when we were about twelve I actually thought he was going to kill her. He was especially drunk and had just had a fight with Santana's mum which he blamed on her. I was so scared. But I had to stop him from killing her. I got a few nasty bruises but that day was still one of the best days of my life. It was the first day we kissed. The day I fell head over heels I love with Santana Lopez. She means the world to me and judging by her recent actions the feeling's mutual. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's always been there for me and something inside of me is still thinking about the possibility that she's not going to get out of the arena.

We're backstage with Santana, wishing her good luck. We only have a few moments left now, until she has to go weak again. I know it's going to hurt seeing her like that. I'm going to have to keep reminding myself she's acting. Then, the announcement comes that we have to go and take our seats. I give my girlfriend one final hug and run to catch up with Quinn who I know Santana asked to look after me. She never told me, I can just tell.

The tributes start coming out in the order of the reaping. Callie Jones in a black and gold Cheerios uniform with spiked pom-poms, her golden hair is loose and flowing down her back. She has too much makeup on though. Whoever did it doesn't have a very good eye. Mind you, I'm used to Santana whose makeup always looks great. Well, she in general always looks great. Josephine Helm looks really sweet. It's not fair that she's in this. She's only just fourteen, one of the youngest in the school and so small with long, black hair and wide, brown eyes. Finally it's Santana, as the glee tribute she comes last. She looks stunning. There's simply no other way too put it. I've seen her outfit before but it looks even more amazing with the lights and the chariot and everything else. She looks so small though. So weak. My heart wrenches a bit at the sight of her looking like that but I remind myself she's acting. I look around. The rest of the glee club has their eyes fixed on Santana.

"She's amazing." Quinn says

"If I didn't know any better I'd believe it" Finn adds

"I still kinda do" Mercedes sounds a tad creeped. I beam with pride. That's ma gal.

…

**QUINN POV:**

After the opening ceremony we corner Santana. By 'we' I mean the glee girls, we're not going to tell the boys, it's her choice and if she doesn't want to that's fine. But us girls know already, the least she can do is answer a few questions. Well, okay there might be more than a few but I've already promised myself to punch Rachel if she goes too far. Santana's going through a lot at the moment; she doesn't need Rachel Berry to add to her huge pile of things to worry about.

We found her and Brittany in the girl's bathroom. They weren't making out, (Thankfully, I've walked in on that and worse before and it's not a pretty sight. I really need to learn how to knock) but the others sent me in first to check, just in case (thanks guys), they were just staring at each other. They weren't even talking yet I felt like I was intruding on a very private conversation. Thankfully they heard me come in so there was none of that awkward throat clearing, shuffling about business that quite often happens when I walk in on them making out (and other stuff). God Q, why did you just think of that? Oh happy memories. Okay I need to get that image out of my mind like now.

"Hey Quinn" Brittany waves

"Hey" Santana waves too but hers looks forced.

I beckon for the others to come in and Santana glares at me

"Santana we need to talk" Rachel starts

"Oh, do we now" Santana retorts

"Rachel, I think it would be best if you keep your mouth shut, you know, if that's even possible for you" I tell her. She opens her mouth to speak again but Mercedes shoves her hand in front of it

"Santana we just want to talk to you about what happened in the car"

"Well I don't want to talk about it but thanks so much for your concern" She grabs Brittany's hand and heads for the door but Sugar and Tina block her way. "Let me through."

"Santana we think you should talk to someone about this, maybe Miss Pilsbury…"

"No."

"…But definitely the glee club." I finish "I mean, what are you going to do when you have to do the swimming training? Buy waterproof concealer?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something just leave me alone." She finally shoves Sugar out the way and she and Brittany escape the bathroom. I sigh and rest my forehead on the mirror. Why is my best friend so defensive?


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Glee

**Chapter 7: Telling Glee**

**SANTANA POV:**

I need a plan, I had a close shave with that dress, I'm lucky my girlfriends a genius or else I'd be through. They're going to find out though, one way or another even if they're not at the swimming today which they all will be. My makeup will come off in the water and they'll see my scars. I'll have to tell them then.

…

We're here. We're at the school swimming pool. I don't need to change, part of it is swimming in clothes, so I just walk straight onto the poolside with the rest of them.

"Okay Santana can you just jump in and swim a few lengths too warm up" Will tells me. Well, here goes nothing.

"Berry," I turn to the girl in question "This is my story to tell so don't you even think about opening your gob." I turn away from them and get on the block. Then I look back "And to answer your questions. My dad did this to me." The guys look confused, the girls look pitying, I look away. _Three…_ I tell myself _…Two…_ You can do this _…One… _This is it _…Go!_ I dive into the water and almost immediately feel the makeup come off and hear the gasps. The whole glee club knows now. Well, at least they know part of it. They now know my dad gives me scars but that's it. They need to know more or they'll make assumptions. The worst kind. I swim my two lengths effortlessly and get out of the pool with ease. The boys are all looking at me like I'm some sort of alien, even Mr Schue. Finn comes to his senses first

"What do you mean your dad did that to you?"

"I mean my dad did that to me, doesn't take a genius not that I or any other half sane human would make the mistake of thinking you were one" Oh well done Santana, now they know something's wrong. I can't leave though. I have to do this. Everyone's silent, looking at me, weighing in my reaction with the scars covering my body. Judging me, pitying me. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"I'm sorry Santana" Mr Schue tells me. That's it, I give into the need of flight.

"Don't be. I've had eighteen years to get used to it. Only difference now is that he does it sober with full knowledge of what he's doing as opposed to being in some sort of angry, violent, hating, drunk phase." With that I dive into the pool, swim to the other end and dash into the changing rooms. I the lock myself in the toilets and concentrate on not crying. Building my walls, brick by brick. Come on Santana, you've spent your whole life doing this, it should be easier than this. It shouldn't hurt.

"Santana" I hear a small voice through the door. It's Brittany. Of course she followed me. "Don't worry, it's just me. Can you open the door?" I open it and am immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug. My walls are down, the tears flow. I tried to hold them in but sometimes you need to let it all out. My walls might be strong but they never last forever. I lay my head on her shoulder and just sob. I feel safe with her. Complete. We stay like that for a few minutes. Me sobbing silently onto her shoulder and her rubbing my back comfortingly. Brittany's my safe place. She always was and she always will be and I'll be damned if I let my own so called 'father' take that away from me. Feeling a sudden burst of determined strength I lift my head off Brittany's shoulder and dry my tears. I _can _do this.

"I'm telling my mom tonight." I tell her. She smiles and hugs me again

"I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't even done it yet"

"But you will now that you've given _me _a specific time." She tells me, "It's a proven fact" That girl knows me way too well. Then I look her over.

"Oh god I've got you wet"

"Don't worry, I bought spare clothes." I raise an eyebrow at that "I kinda guessed that this might happen"

"Of course you did Brit" I laugh. We get changed quickly and put my make-up on. I take a deep breath and link my arm with Brittany's as we step out on poolside. Thankfully no one says anything. But there eyes say everything. There all pitying me. Asking the same 'Why?' questions Rachel did when she found out. Half the coach ride is spent like this. I don't look at them but I feel their eyes boring into me. I break the silence.

"I'm telling my mom when I get home." It takes a few seconds for them to react.

"We're coming with you." Finn tells me

"No, you guys don't have to do that." I want them to come. But I don't want them to feel like they have too.

"We want to come" Rachel tells me. The others nod in agreement

"Fine but it could get ugly if my dad's around or my mom turns out to agree with him or something crap like that happens."

"Don't try and put us off Santana" Mike tells me

"I'm not trying to put you off. Just trying to warn you in advance" I speak the truth. "I'm serious guys. If I say run you run, if I say hide you hide, no exceptions. It's not a joke, got it?" They nod.

…

**WILL POV:**

We get to Santana's road soon after that. I can see her shaking as she gets off the bus. She doesn't deserve this, no one does. My mind just keeps replaying the split second she dived into that pool and her makeup came off, it's like a never-ending nightmare but there's no waking up. Brittany puts her arm around Santana who almost immediately calm down. They're so lucky to have each other. I can't believe the Hunger Games is about to muck that up. It sucks but it's the law. We can't do anything to stop it but I wish we could. The only thing we can do is help Santana in the build up to them and if the worst does happen, get Brittany through it. There just kids. It's not fair on them.

Santana approaches her house. She made us park down the street just in case something happened. Then she steps back.

"What is it?" Quinn asks her

"My dad's home." She takes a deep breath in. "Okay here's plan b. You guys hide in the bushes and by hide I mean hide not stand there and try and act natural while secretly watching through the window. I go in, see if my mums home, if she isn't I'll get Alice out and we'll go over to Brit's for the night."

"Who's Alice?" Tina asks

"She's my cousin but her family died in a car accident when she was nine and she's lived with us ever since."

"How old is she now?" Rachel asks

"Twelve. But she's smart for her age. You could tell her anything and she'd understand, she knows about my dad but I made her promise not to tell"

"Has he ever, you know, hit her?" Finn asks unsurely

"No, he's not that much of an idiot. He knows that if he hurts her the chance of me telling mum increases by a lot."

"Why?"

"Because, when people hurt me it hurts but Alice and Brittany are the two people I care about more than myself so if they get hurt I get pissed."

"Did she have any siblings?" Tina asks

"Two, Charlie and Lizzie. They also died in the car crash."

"How old were they?"

"When they died Charlie was seven and Lizzie was four. They were too young."

"Was Alice in the car?"

"Yes. She was the only survivor out of the five. She was really lucky physically except a few scars and she didn't get brain damage but she saw her family die. She re-lives it every night. She'll never forget."


	8. Chapter 8: Alice

**Chapter 8: Alice**

It doesn't take long after Santana steps into the house before you hear the first cry of pain. It doesn't last as long as it did on the girls sleepover, but it still last long enough for it to settle in on the people hiding in the bushes. After only a minute but what feels like an hour for the gleeks a man and woman walk out the house, they are obviously Santana's parents. Her father is clutching a gash on his cheek and muttering under his breath in Spanish. Brittany, who speaks Spanish due to the amount of time spent with the Lopez's translates roughly under her breath.

"Esa perra ingrata, que la crió y esto es lo que me pasa? Una lesbiana maldita que me ataca con un cuchillo de cocina. Una triste excusa para una hija. Es un insulto a la familia, ella siempre ha sido, esto sólo empeora las cosas." Her dad mutters

"That ungrateful little bitch, I raised her and this is what I get? A freaking lesbian who attacks me with a kitchen knife. A sad excuse for a daughter. She's an insult to the family, she always has been, this just makes it worse." Brittany translates under her breath, voice breaking

"Lo sé." Her mum agrees, "Y esa chica Brittany, ella debe tener algún valor para venir en cualquier lugar cerca de este lugar después de lo que le hicieron a mi excuse ya pobre de una familia. Freaking puta me robó la mejor oportunidad de conseguir que los clientes lejos de mí. Ella no va a salirse con la suya. Le voy a conseguir demasiado. Junto con mi triste excusa para una sobrina."

"I know. And that Brittany girl, she must have some nerve to come anywhere near this place after what she did to my already poor exuse of a family. Freakin slut stole my best chance at getting customers away from me. She won't get away with this. I'll get her too. Along with my sad excuse for a niece."

He gets in his car and drives off. Brittany takes a deep breath in and rushes into Santana's house. She's sitting on the floor, conscious this time but breathing deeply with a large gash down her face and a bloodied knife lying next to her. Brittany rushes past her to get the first aid kit as the others walk into the house. Suddenly they hear a banging coming from the cupboard and a girls voice crying out in Spanish.

"Santana! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! Santana! ¡Sáquenme! Basta, que se vaya! ¡Por favor! Santana!"

It doesn't take a genius to realise that there's someone locked in there. Quinn goes over to open it and a young girl falls out. She's white with dark brown hair and green-brown eyes. She's also tied up with a gag that she's obviously just managed to get off her mouth. The moment Quinn unties her she rushes over too Santana.

"San!" The girl gets down next to her. "I thought you said mum was safe?"

"I thought she was" They're crying on each other now. Brittany comes back with the first aid kit and wraps her arms round them both.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was eating dinner when I saw you guys through the window so I went to wave but they grabbed me and shoved me in the closet. I-I don't really know what happened but then I heard San screaming and the door wouldn't open." _The door never opens_, she thinks to herself, _I could have saved them_. "We can't stay here, we can't."

"You're not." Brittany says firmly "You're both coming back to mine until we sort something out and if we don't you can stay there"

"What if…" Alice trails off

"I'll be fine Al" Santana tells her

"I-I'll go pack" Alice runs out and Santana winces as Brittany cleans the cut on her face.

"Q, Tina." Santana starts "Can you…" They nod and head of after Alice. They knock on her bedroom door and when they don't get an answer they go in and find her lying on her bed with her I-pod in. She's facing them but she doesn't seem to notice them until Quinn puts a hand on her shoulder which makes her flinch. Like Santana.

"I should pack." She sits up suddenly and pulls a bag out from under her bed.

"You can talk to us you know" Tina tells her "That's why we're here."

"No, you're here cause Santana sent you up after I managed a whole conversation without sarcasm which means there's something wrong with me according to her."

"And is there something wrong with you?" Quinn asks

"I'm claustrophobic" Alice starts "And when they locked me in that closet I, I had flashbacks to when they died. The door didn't open. When you need it the most they never do. And the screaming, the blood. It all blurred together, I didn't know what was happening and what was a memory. I was so scared and then I just, panicked, I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was dying over and over, I wouldn't stop shaking and if the panic attack wasn't enough the flashbacks it gave me made it so hard to breathe. I felt like I was in the car again. And the door. I could have got them out in time. They could have lived."

"Who could have lived?"

"My brother and sister. After my mum and dad went through the windscreen the car fell off the side of the road and down a hill. There was a lake at the bottom and the car started filling up. Charlie and Lizzie were both unconscious. The doors wouldn't open. I managed to get Lizzie out the windscreen and to the bank and then I went down for Charlie. One of my legs was bent at a wrong angle, it hurt so bad but I had to get him. I managed to get him through but when he got to the surface his pulse was weak. He died before the ambulance got to us."

"What about Lizzie?"

"She died in hospital three weeks later." Alice is crying now "My parents died straight off and b=my brother didn't really feel it but she had three weeks of pain. She was four. I begged them to give her something, anything to stop the pain but they said she was too young for the painkillers."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know. I broke my leg and my left arms never felt the same but I had no brain damage, I didn't have any lasting signs except for scars on my stomach from the windscreen. It was some sort of miracle the doctor said. A stroke of luck. I don't believe in either. If they existed they wouldn't be dead, Santana wouldn't be hurt and I would never have seen Brittany sad. It's not fair, she's not meant to be sad. I've known her my whole life and she was never sad before, not once. Not until the Hunger Games. They ruin everything. I need Santana, she's the only family I have left, the only thing stopping me from getting put in care. And it's going to take her too. Even if she doesn't die she'll never be the same. You can't live it of once you've killed someone. Even if it's forced, even if its an accident it stayed with you forever." She sobs into Quinn's shoulder

"You didn't kill them Alice. Don't tell yourself that."

"Yes I did. I could of got them out but I was too busy worrying about my stupid leg. I was nine for gods sake, not five."

"Wait. You did all that and you were nine?" Tina asks

"It's pathetic isn't it?"

"It's amazing. Did you get like an award or something?"

"For what? Failing to save two kids?"

"You were a kid as well"

"Not after that I wasn't. Things like that force you to grow up. I was in care for five months until they finally agreed I could live with Santana. I was the youngest and I got beat up basically every day, had all my stuff stolen and was almost raped twice." Quinn gasps and Tina seems too find the floor interesting all of a sudden. _Way to make it awkward Alice, _she thinks too herself. "I should pack" She stuffs everything she can into her bag and picks up her guitar.

"You play guitar?" Tina asks

"Yeah, I like writing songs; it takes my mind off things"

With that they go downstairs and Alice and Santana go with Brittany leaving the others standing outside the Lopez house.

"I hope they're okay."


	9. Chapter 9: Prepping

**Chapter 9: Prepping**

_The interview. God help me the interview. It's today isn't it. _Santana thinks to herself as she wakes up at Brittany's house. It's not the first time she's woken up there but it's the first time she couldn't go home. _Oh crap. Why was I so mixed up with the whole dad thing? Please tell me Kurt has it planned. Just let one thing go my way._

"Morning sunshine!" Brittany says cheerfully as she walks into the room and places a coffee on the bedside table. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Santana doesn't bother to elaborate. "How's Alice?"

"I think she's okay but she's a Lopez. You people are too good at hiding feelings..."

"…And then they all come tumbling out at once" Santana finishes. "I'll go check on her."

Santana walks across the hall into the guest bedroom and is surprised to find her sister unpacking.

"Hey San." She says without bothering to turn around

"You okay?"

"I'm fine now. It was just the flashbacks I kept having were a bit… detailed."

"And they felt so real that you couldn't tell what was actually happening and what was a memory" Alice raises an eyebrow at that. "Been there done that" Santana explains. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Alice speaks up.

"San, I'm kinda hungry. Ya think Brit'll have made breakfast?"

"You need to ask that?" Santana questions

"Good point."

…

Santana and Alice walk downstairs to find Brittany making pancakes. Santana raises an eyebrow and sits down.

"What?" Brittany asks "You need something healthy before your interview but then I realised I didn't know how to make anything healthy so I made pancakes"

"Ever heard of fruit?" Alice asks jokingly

"But I like making pancakes and besides," She picks up the pan and waves it in front of Alice's face "You know you want one!"

"Ugh, fine" Alice 'gives in' "But I want bacon"

"God Al, you're turning into Quinn" Santana tells her

"I resent that accusation!"

"And my point is proven."

"Oh, by the way I'm cutting school until the end of the hunger games"

"What, no you're not"

"Yes I am. I have had an incredibly traumatic experience and after the death of my real parents the abusiveness of my legal guardians I may have gained trust issues therefore I should really only be spending time with people who will help me. On top of that being away from my only remaining family could give me horrible withdrawal syndromes that could lead to me blacking out or worse."

"You just made all that up" Brittany tells her

"No, that's what would happen to any normal child in my situation." Alice tells her "Well, I may have exaggerated a bit."

"Fine, you can come but just stay with me and Brit. Don't wonder off"

"Do I look like an extremely dumb five year old mental patient who has never seen the sun until now and is very likely to try and chase after it to you? Alice asks sarcastically

"No, not really" Santana answers with just as much sarcasm

"Come on girls, that's enough with the sarcasm" Mrs Pierce says as she comes in, she then turns to Brittany "Brittany take the pan of the hob, you'll end up setting fire to everything"

"Well good morning to you to mother" Brittany says sarcastically, something she learned from Santana, as she takes the pan off the hob

"Good morning Brittany," She turns to the other two "Morning girls. Don't worry, Brittany filled me in on everything. You can stay as long as you like. You're part of the family" She looks at the clock "Oh, look at that, you're going to be late for school"

"My pancakes!" Brittany protests

"Eat them on the way" She ushers the girls out the door

…

"You're late, again." Mr Schue tells them as they walk into the choir room

"We had to hide so Principal Figgins wouldn't spot me, not that he'd have done anything" Alice tells him

"Oh, hello Alice. Why are you here"

"She managed to somehow legally get out of school until the end of the Hunger Games" Santana tells them

"How dare I ask?"

"Oh please, I can talk my way out of anything, I'm a smart Lopez and my mother was a lawyer."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve"

"Okay, does anyone else here think she looks at least fourteen or is it just me." Kurt asks "No offence"

"Yeah but you look about twelve" Santana tells him "No offence"

"Okay, that's enough of that" Mr Schue buts in "Santana, go put you're dress on."

"The concealers in there" Kurt tells her

"Thanks" Santana grimaces as she goes into the 'changing room' with Brittany and Alice. A few minutes later they come out. Santana is dressed in a beautiful red dress.

"I'm telling you Santana, that is so the dress you wore in west side story" Alice says as they come out

"And the sister wins again" Kurt says

"I never said it wasn't" Santana points out

"So you didn't forget the dress?"

"Oh how could I forget the day when Anita outshone Maria and Santana Lopez outshone Rachel Berry" Santana says as she sits down and Kurt begins on her hair

"A Boy Like That or America style?" Kurt asks

"A Boy Like That"

"You did not outshine me!" Rachel protests

"Yeah she did" Artie tells her. "I see great potential for Santana as an actress. TV though, not theatre although she could do both"

"Well I'll keep that in mind for when I survive the Hunger Games" _When I survive_ Santana tells herself. _I'm a survivor I'm not gonna give up, I'm not gonna stop, I'm gon recover, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it, I will survive oh, keep on surviving _she sings in her head, _just be an optimist for once._

Kurt finishes her hair and steps back to admire his masterpiece. "Very nice" he stares at his watch "Just in time too, you took so long in that changing room I'd say you were making out but Alice was in there"

"Oh please, like they even bother with me, I've walked in on them so many times it doesn't even strike me as slightly disturbing anymore"

"Wait, how many times have you walked in on us" Brittany asks her

"More times than Quinn"

"Oh god."

A shrill bell cuts through anything anyone might have said although most the people in the room were pretty glad for that.

"Interview time!" Santana exclaims sarcastically, officially ending the previous conversation "Yay! Time to go feeble again! Joy."

"Just do whatever you did last time" Finn tells her "We were all pretty convinced even though we knew."

"You know what Finnocence? I'm too tired to be bothered with you. Alice can you fill in?" She looks at the girl in question hopefully. Alice puts on a bitch face which is way too similar to Santana's for comfort and turns to Finn

"Really? _You_ were convinced by a lie? No way! I mean seriously, that's just scary. When has that ever happened before? Oh yeah, wait a second. Too many times to count."

"Oh god its mini Satan" Mercedes whispers to Tina, Alice puts her normal face on and turns to them

"Thanks. Oh by the way you do realise the bell rang like thirty three and a half seconds ago right?"

"Good point, lets go"


	10. Chapter 10: Interview

**Chapter 10: Interview**

**SANTANA POV:**

Calm down Santana. Best till last, right? Rod Remmington steps onto the stage as we take our seats. He's been doing these interviews for years. The weird thing is that he always looks the same. Actually, it's not that weird when you consider how filthy rich he is. He tells a few jokes to warm up the audience but it isn't long before he gets down to business.

"Callie Jones!" Callie steps up to join him on the stage. She's wearing a flowing gold gown but her stylist let her down on the makeup once again. Try the natural look for a change! It doesn't take long to figure out what her angle is. She's 'feisty yet sexy' all the way. I suppose the feisty bit kinda suits her. I would've gone more along the lines of heartless bitch but then again I do passionately hate her.

The interviews last for exactly three minutes, after that you'll get cut off, even if you're halfway through saying something. A bit like Adele at the Brits although most people don't swear at Rod. He always does his best to make the tributes look as good as possible. I sit and watch as the other tributes step up. Jacob Rinksphere's going for ruthless killing machine, the AV clubs tribute, Dom Woodger, is going mysterious, (Not much acting involved there, all I know about him is his name and that he goes to this school, and I pride myself in knowing everything about everyone), Emma Smith from the synchronised swimming team is going sly and elusive (don't be fooled by the name and the club, she is both those things), Valentina DiCaprio from girls soccer is going fun and flirty and the hockey player Dave Perry is going funny and charming. That's just to name a few. Josephine Helm is the last tribute before me. She practically floats her way up to Rod, she's wearing a beautiful dark pink dress that perfectly accents her straight, dark hair which is left loose over her shoulders. She's so small. At fourteen she's the youngest in the school, she could pass as a twelve year old is she wanted too. Rod talks to her about her acting and what she hopes to do if she wins the games. When he asks her what her best asset for winning them is she didn't hesitate with her answer

"I'm fast which makes me hard to catch. And if they can't catch me they can't kill me."

The buzzer sounds. My turn.

"Santana Lopez" Time to act. You can do this. I look at the ground as I walk up to Rod, refusing eye contact, and sit down in the chair.

"So, Santana," He starts "How are you today?"

"Fine." I answer quietly, still not looking at him. A few other questions like that go on and then he finally asks me the question that will give me the greatest opportunity for weakness

"So, you volunteered in the place of Brittany S Pierce?" I nod meekly "Can you explain, in your own words, what made you do that?" Who else's words would I use idiot. God, this guy's helpful and everything but he gets more on my nerves than Berry and that's saying something.

"Well, um…" I finally look up at the audience "I couldn't let her do the Hunger Games, I just couldn't, she wouldn't be able to kill people and, she's got such a great life ahead of her, she's so talented. I-I just couldn't."

"She's your girlfriend right?" I not "How long have you known her"

"Since kindergarten"

"Wow. So did you know how you felt back then?"

"I-I don't know, I mean I went through a lot of denial so…" I trail off as the buzzer rings and let out a sigh of relief that's only half faked.

"Well, there you have it!" Rod announces as I make my way back to my seat "Your twenty four tributes! Make sure you all tune in for the results of there private training sessions with the gamekeepers!" Why the cheeriness? It's not like they have a choice, it's all mandatory viewing. I'm so looking forward to it though. Another chance to show off how weak I am! _Joy._

**FINN POV:**

Wow. Speechless. Again.

**ARTIE POV:**

Her acting is incredible.

**MERCEDES POV:**

So believable.

**SUGAR POV:**

That's super sad.

**TINA POV:**

I feel so sorry for her.

**PUCK POV:**

Oh god. Don't cry Puck, don't cry.

**KURT POV:**

Is Puck crying? I don't blame him. This is super sad.

**BLAINE POV:**

Poor Brittana. I'm so sorry Santana.

**MIKE POV:**

Why do these things have to happen?

**RACHEL POV: **

I can't believe I told her that she'd work on a pole. Now she might not get the chance to work at all. No chance to follow her dreams.

**RORY POV: **

Santana can't die. She's practically family now. She lives with me and she has to live to be my sister in law. She has too.

**QUINN POV:**

I can't believe I broke off my friendship with her for all that time. Now I might never see her again.

**BRITTANY POV:**

I

**ALICE POV:**

Can't

**BRITTANY POV:**

Loose

**ALICE POV:**

Her

**BRITTANY+ALICE POV:**

She's all I have left.

…

**If you were wondering this is what I imagine Josephine and Callie's dresses to look like and a reminder of Santana's if you like**

**Callie's dress: ./_1wSo1v0hvwc/S87Yft6BkCI/AAAAAAAAACg/jU7EuDsouIM/s1600/Gold_Satin_ **

**Josephine's dress: **

**Santana's dress and hair:** **. **


	11. Chapter 11: Results

**Chapter 11: Results**

"Are you okay Alice you look tired. Well, more tired than yesterday anyway" Kurt asks her as she makes her way into the choir room, Mr Schue isn't there yet but the rest of the glee club is

"That would be because I am tired"

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure my sister would love to explain that to you but in the meantime, Brittany," she turns to the girl in question "Can you _please _soundproof your room or something! Please I'm begging you! I mean seriously I know that it's an important part of your relationship and everything but please have a little consideration for other people in the house or indeed the northern hemisphere."

"You never complained in Santana's house" Brittany points out

"That would be because her room's soundproof"

"Oh, that explains a lot"

"I'm serious guys, I actually would appreciate a bit of sleep so if you feel the need, no, okay that's not even remotely realistic, _when _you feel the need to do it before the soundproofing's gone up do it quietly or I'll set the fire alarm off"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure it would make less noise than you two"

"Wanky." Puck comments

"That's my line." Santana tells him

"Oh please, we both know you stole that from me" Alice tells her

"Alice…" Quinn asks, her bitch smirk on "What _kind _of noises did you hear?"

"Well…"

"Fine we'll try be quiet just shut up already!" Santana interrupts before her sister can go any further

"Thank you Tana" Alice says innocently "That's all I wanted"

"God you're evil"

"Learnt from the best" Alice says picking at her nails

"_Bitch_" They mutter at the same time

"God, stop the violence" Brittany tells them

"Brit my sisters being mean make her stop" Santana complains

"What, you mean your twelve year old sister who's actually your cousin but you call her your sister because it's easier and she does the same?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Am I the only one that's noticed Alice isn't Latino?" Finn asks

"Jesus Christ, keep up! I'm _half _Latino. My mums English and apparently I'm her spitting image but I get my attitude from the Lopez's cause my dad was _his _brother"

"Oh… Yeah that makes sense"

"Duh!"

"_Cough_Satan_Cough_" Puck coughs

"Hey!" Santana exclaims "I'm Satan!"

"Not anymore! You've gone weak Santana!" Alice tells her

"Oh really, is that so?" Alice nods "Well I bet I could take you any day"

"Oh bring it _on _sister!" Alice and Santana get up and stand at the front of the choir room

"Three…" Brittany counts "Two…One…" They bow at each other "Fight!"

Alice and Santana are both amazing. They perform a combination of martial arts with mixed moves from karate, taekwondo and judo. Eventually Alice manages to floor Santana

"I have to say Lopez, you are getting better" Alice smirks as she helps Santana up

"That wasn't fair, you've been doing martial arts since you were three"

"And you've been doing them since you were nine. It's the same amount of time genius."

"Yeah…but…"

"Face it sister, you just got your ass kicked" Santana scowls at her and Alice mock bows to the glee club before taking her seat

"Okay so now we know we can add martial arts to Santana's long list of talents that will save her _ass_ in the arena" Puck comments

"What's on the list?" Alice asks

"Knife throwing, archery, aim in general, cunning, acting, speed, strength, making people feel sorry for her and now martial arts"

"Okay wow."

"Yeah the only problem is I can't show any of that to the game makers because they'll give me a high score which we don't want so let's just get to the point of this emergency meeting."

"Couldn't agree more Santana" says Mr Schue as he walks in. Why does he always seem to walk in at the most precise moments? "Any ideas?"

"Walk in shaking like you're terrified then look around unsurely" Alice tells her "Then pick up a sword or something and cut off one of the training dummies heads, flinch as it falls onto the floor then look up as them as if begging to be dismissed. Walk away fast when they dismiss you as if you can't wait to get out of there."

"Anyone else got an idea?" Santana asks. No one speaks "Alice's it is then. Joy. I _love _feigning weakness."

"Awww, you don't mean that Tana." Alice says mockingly, Santana scowls at her and she smirks

…

**WILL POV:**

The Gamemakers training session, where the teachers of the school watch kids show us how good they are at killing people and give them a score from one to twelve. One being irredeemably bad and twelve being unattainably high. Santana should be an eleven. She won't be though. She can't let herself get any more than a four. I sit with the other teachers/gamemakers in the balcony and watch them. Santana, as the glee tribute is last.

She walks into the training centre when her name is called. She is shaking noticeably as she looks unsurely round. She walks over to the nearest station and picks up a sword. She seems to need all her strength to lift it as she shakily cuts the manikins head off, flinching as it falls to the ground, just like the plan said. She looks up at us, eyes glassy as though she regrets 'killing' the manikin.

"You're dismissed." I tell her and she walks supposedly as fast as she can but it's really not, only I know that though.

…

**SANTANA POV:**

The scores are up today. The entire glee club is huddled up on the sofas we put in here in front of the giant TV screen. I'm sharing with Brittany, Alice and Quinn. On the sofa next to us are Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Sugar. Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam are on one and Rory, Blaine, Kurt and Artie (we lifted him out of his wheelchair) are on another. Mr Schue is in an armchair on the edge of the group. The Hunger Games logo comes up and the tributes faces with their names and clubs come up followed by a number.

**Cheerios:** Callie Jones- 10

**Football:** Jacob Rinksphere- 9

**Basketball: **John Wood- 7

**Netball: **Maya Smith- 7

**Wrestling: **Ethan Cooke- 10

**No club: **Isabella Tyler- 6

**School Newspaper: **Aiden Flynn- 5

**AV club:** Dom Woodger- 9

**Celibacy Club: **Abigail Carlson- 5

**Dancing: **Emily Allen- 8

**Competitive swimming: **William Henson- 7

**Synchronised Swimming:** Emma Smith- 8

**Girls Soccer:** Valentina DiCaprio- 9

**Boys Soccer: **Anthony Howel- 8

**Muslim Students Union: **Elijah Patel- 4

**Rugby: **Mason Adams- 7

**Hockey: **Dave Perry- 8

**Ice Hockey: **Lauryn Kirby- 7

**Ice Skating: **Chloe Simmons- 7

**Perfect Attendance Club: **James Roberts- 4

**Literature Studies: **Natalie King- 4

**Orchestra: **Mia Foster- 5

**Drama: **Josephine Helm- 7

**Glee:** Santana Lopez- 3

"Wow, the lowest score. What an accomplishment." I say

"Well it means the plans working" Puck tells me. I nod grimly

**NO POV:**

"Josephine Helm must be pretty good to have gotten a seven" Brittany says "She's tiny"

"It's not fair." Quinn says "I mean, you've got people like her up against monsters like Jacob Rinksphere."

"Yeah well life isn't fair" Alice points out "You guys should know that better than anyone. Truth is bad things always happen to the wrong people but you just have to get over it and realise that it could be worse" She storms out

"What was that about?" Artie asks

"I knew it was a bad idea bringing her here!" Santana chases after her sister

"What's going on?" Finn asks Brittany

"Ugh, it's called a flashback genius. It's what happens when something bad happened to you when you were younger and someone says or does something that triggers a memory of it." Brittany tells him viciously

"What did I say?" Quinn asks "Oh god it's all my fault. I didn't mean to I swear I didn't know!"

"It's fine Q, it's been happening a lot lately, I think it's just the Hunger Games cause if you think about it Santana kinda is her only family" Brittany walks out the room in the same direction as her girlfriend. Not in a stropping out kind of way, just like she was concerned.

…

Brittany finds Alice and Santana in the girl's bathroom. There both crying now. Brittany rushes over and hugs them. She doesn't demand an explanation, she knows she'll get one later, but she's got a rough idea of what the flashback was about due to extensive knowledge of the twelve year olds past.

"It'll be okay" She tells them "We'll get through this" _At least I hope we will. _She thinks _No, we will get through this. Since when did you become a pessimist? _She asks herself. The other half of her brain answers; _Since Santana's life was at steak_

"This isn't fair." It's not Brittany who says these words but Alice. You can hear the tears in her voice. "Why do bad things happen to all the wrong people?"

"I'll be okay Alice." Santana tells her "I'll try my hardest to win. I promise. I won't leave you. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12: Singing

**Chapter 12: Singing**

The next day in glee club is a reminder to every one of the heartache to come. Five days. That's all they have left until the Hunger Games. That's it.

"Guys I know it's a short amount of time but I think we should make the best of it. I think we should sing." Mr Schue tells the group

"But Mr Schue," Finn protests "Santana's going into the Hunger Games soon, she needs to train!"

"No Finnocence, what I need is to have good memories to take with me. If I'm going to die out there I want my last week of glee club to be spent singing and having fun with my friends, not moping about what's to come."

"I like that idea." Alice agrees with Santana "I mean life seems to be throwing all the crap it's got at us right now, I just really want to try and be slightly happy until it gets bad again."

"Well I'm down if they are" Brittany agrees "I've really missed performing."

Gradually everyone else agrees, Mr Schue pulls two hats out from under the piano

"Okay so what I'm going to do is pick a slip out of this hat, the slip will have a song on it and also the number of people required to sing it. Then I will pick one of your names out of the other hat and if you get picked you will then choose who's going to sing it with you. Sometimes they will be solos though so watch out and yes, Alice, your name _is_ in the hat?"

"What? Why? I-I don't sing." Alice protests

"Alice you write your own freakin songs" Santana reminds her

"Yeah but, that's… different. I'm not a very good singer."

"You think way too little of yourself Alice, you're fantastic!"

"I wouldn't go that far. I can't sing slowly unless there the exact right notes and they're really weird notes"

"Then sing fast! Mr Schue just start picking."

Mr Schue picks a song out. "You Need Me I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran. You need three people to sing and its…" he picks a name out "Brittany!"

"Santana and Alice" She says immediately

"Damn you." Alice tells her jokily.

"Oh come on Al, you did say you preferred singing fast" Santana reminds her. Alice glares and joins Brittany and Santana at the front. "Hit it!" The music starts, they gesture to each other when it's the next persons turn to sing

BRITTANY:  
>Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound<br>Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd  
>That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now<br>See me lose focus as I sing to you loud  
>I can't, no, I won't hush,<br>I say the words that make you blush  
>I'm gonna sing this now (ow, ow)<br>ALICE:  
>See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is<br>SANTANA:  
>I'm like glue, I stick to other artists<br>ALICE:  
>I'm not you, now that would be disastrous<br>SANTANA:  
>Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures<br>ALICE:  
>See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me<br>SANTANA:  
>I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy<br>ALICE:  
>I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free<br>SANTANA:  
>Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me<br>BRITTANY:  
>'Cos you need me, man, I don't need you<br>SANTANA:  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>ALICE:  
>You need me, man, I don't need you at all<br>ALL:  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>BRITTANY:  
>'You need me, man, I don't need you<br>SANTANA:  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>ALICE:  
>You need me, man, I don't need you at all<br>ALL:  
>You need me<br>ALICE:  
>I sing, I write my own tune and I write my own verse, hell<br>Don't need another wordsmith to make my tune sell  
>Call yourself a singer-writer, you're just bluffing<br>Name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing  
>SANTANA:<br>I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool  
>BRITTANY:<br>I will blast and I didn't go to BRIT School  
>SANTANA:<br>I came fast with the way I act, right  
>BRITTANY:<br>I can't last, if I'm smoking on a crack pipe  
>ALICE:<br>And I won't be a product of my genre  
>My mind will always be stronger than my songs are<br>SANTANA:  
>Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya<br>Always read the stories that you hear in Wikipedia  
>BRITTANY:<br>And musically I'm demonstrating  
>ALICE:<br>When I perform live feels like I am meditating  
>BRITTANY:<br>Times at The Enterprise when some fella filmed me  
>ALICE:<br>Young singer-writer like a Gabriella Cilmi  
>BRITTANY+SANTANA:<br>'Cos you need me, man, I don't need you  
>SANTANA+ALICE:<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>ALICE+BRITTANY:<br>You need me, man, I don't need you at all  
>ALL:<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>BRITTANY+SANTANA:<br>'You need me, man, I don't need you  
>SANTANA+ALICE:<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>ALICE+BRITTANY:<br>You need me, man, I don't need you at all  
>ALL:<br>You need me  
>SANTANA:<br>'Cos with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right, I won't stop till my name is in lights  
>At stadium heights with Damien Rice, on red carpets, now I'm on Arabian nights<br>Because I'm young I know my brother's gonna give me advice  
>ALICE:<br>Long nighter, short height and I gon hyper  
>Never be anything but a singer-songwriter<br>Yeah, the game's over but now I'm on a new level  
>Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal<br>BRITTANY:  
>People think that I'm bound to blow up, I've done around about a thousand shows<br>But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch  
>So you believe the lyrics when I'm singing them out (wow)<br>SANTANA:  
>From day one, I've been prepared, with VO5 wax for my ginger hair<br>So now I'm back to the sofa giving a dose of what the future holds  
>'Cos it's another day,<br>ALICE:  
>Plus I keep my last name forever, keep this genre pretty basic<br>BRITTANY:  
>Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it<br>SANTANA:  
>And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift<br>ALICE:  
>Into another rapper's shoes using new laces<br>BRITTANY:  
>I'm selling CD's from my rucksack, aiming for the papers<br>SANTANA:  
>Selling CD's from my rucksack, aiming for majors<br>ALICE:  
>Nationwide tour with Just Jack, still had to get the bus back<br>BRITTANY:  
>Clean-cut kid without a razor for the moustache<br>SANTANA:  
>I hit back when the pen hurts me, I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee<br>ALICE:  
>I'm still the same as a year ago but more people hear me though<br>BRITTANY:  
>According to the MySpace and YouTube videos<br>SANTANA:  
>I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio<br>ALICE:  
>Truly broke, never growing up call me Rufio<br>BRITTANY:  
>Melody music maker, reading all the papers<br>SANTANA:  
>They say I'm up-and-coming like I'm f******g in an elevator<br>ALL:  
>'Cos you need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you at all<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you,<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you at all<br>SANTANA:  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<p>

"Congratulations Alice, welcome to the glee club!" Will tells her

"I'm twelve."

"When you start this school I meant"

"What if I don't want to join?"

"I'm sure you do."

"Fine, if we're both still here in two years, which is when I start high school, I'll try and remember to join the glee club" Will opens his mouth to protest but Santana interrupts him

"Just leave it, with her that's the best you'll ever get."

"Fine. Next up the song is… Hot N Cold by Katy Perry! Sang by… Quinn and one other person."

"Umm… Rachel?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods and gets up to join her "Hit it."

Alice gets up in an attempt to leave

"Where are you going?" Santana asks her

"The bathroom." Santana raises an eyebrow "Seriously? Protective much? Look I'm sure I'm not going to die if I go to the bathroom."

"Well if you do it's on your own head."

"If I'm dead that won't really matter" Alice walks out as Quinn and Rachel start singing.

QUINN:  
>You, change your mind, like a girl, changes clothes<br>RACHEL:  
>Yeah you PMS like a bitch, I would know<br>QUINN:  
>And you always think, always speak, critically<br>RACHEL:  
>I should know, that you're no good for me<br>**Etc.** **(the rest of the song)**  
>…you're up then you're down.<p>

Just as the song finishes Alice comes back in. She's shaking slightly. She sits down next to Santana but keeps her head down

"What happened?" Santana asks. Alice shakes her head and lets out a sob. "Flashback?" Santana asks, Alice nods and Santana wraps her arms around her. Alice puts her head on her sisters shoulder

"What's wrong with me?" Alice asks Santana, "It's the fifth time in two weeks. First in the closet, then the first night at Brits, then with Quinn. I even tripped down the stairs and got one."

"It's just a tough time Al. It'll get better soon."

"You don't know that."

"What happened? Why did you have the flashback?" Alice takes a shaky breath in.

"You know that ice hockey girl that got in the Hunger Games? Lauryn wasshername…?"

"Kirby?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I went to the bathroom and she was there with some of her friends and they were talking about the Hunger Games and she was saying some really bad stuff so I tried to get out and go to another bathroom but she blocked the door and…" Alice trails off "…yeah."

"I'm going to beat her ass!" Santana yells getting up, Alice grabs her arm

"No! Santana the only reason she did this was to provoke you into breaking your cover! If you fight her it'll ruin everything!"

"What so you're just going to let her get away with hurting you?"

"Oh hell no. I wasn't ready for her that time, I didn't see her coming and she had the advantage but this time… well let's just say I'm going to be more than ready"

"I'm sorry Alice but have you seen Lauryn? She's giant! And a complete bitch. She's heartless, she won't think twice about hurting you" Santana protests

"She won't get a chance to hurt me. Have we met? I'm Alice Marella Lopez. I've been doing marshal arts since I was three; I have the mental age of a sixteen year old and the body of a fourteen year old even though I'm twelve. I can talk my way out of anything and if that doesn't work I can beat the living crap out of a guy twice my size and age. I think I can take Lauryn Kirby."

"You know what Alice. I'm going to let you do this. But _only _because she hurt you."

"_And _because you want to see her unconscious with a broken arm and you know only I can make that happen."

"That too." Alice grins and heads out the door. Lauryn Kirby was going to regret hurting her. She would make sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge

**Chapter 13: Revenge**

**ALICE POV:**

The hall is deserted except for Lauryn and her goons who are standing by the bottom of the stairs which makes my 'job' even easier than it already was. Now it could look like they fell. I walk up behind them and tap Lauryn on the shoulder

"'Sup geek? Are you looking for another punch in the face?" Lauryn bellows at me. I feign fear and see her eyes light up with glee. She really takes joy out of making other people's lives miserable doesn't she? What a bitch. She deserves what's coming to her. "What do you think you're doing staring at me you whore? Are you a dyke like your sister?" I remain silent "Well you little slut I asked you a question! Answer me!" I still stay silent. Fury crosses her face and she goes to punch me in the face, I take my queue and duck under her arm, grab it and flip her over onto the floor, hard. I knock her out and repeat the actions with her goons who made it really easy by just standing there and staring in shock the whole time. I mean seriously. Why would you stand there? Run for god's sake, at least make it slightly harder for me because for girls almost twice my size and age I would of expected more. I mean seriously, they're eighteen and built like bulldozers but they can't take on a twelve year old? Pathetic. Just pathetic. I walk off 'accidently' stepping on Lauryn's arm as I go hearing a snap. Ouch. That's going to hurt later. _Boo hoo. _Feel _so _sorry for her.

I walk back into the room with a triumphant smirk o my face.

"What did you do Al?" Santana asks

"Just knocked them out in a relatively painful way. Oh, and I may or may not have 'accidently' broken Lauryn's arm." I tell her.

"Well, let's get this show on the road and prove that we are in fact innocent." Santana smirks and I grin. Acting time.

Me, Santana and Brittany walk into the hall, we're fully in character, in the zone, everything must be perfect. This isn't a game, the penalty for injuring tributes before the games is possible death. We 'wince' at the sight of the bitches on the floor and Brittany buries her head into Santana's shoulder.

"I-I'll go get the nurse." I 'stutter' and heads towards her the nurses office, not taking my eyes off the unconscious girls (if they deserve to be called that). I enter knowing I look quite pale.

"Miss?" I ask quietly, gaining the attention of the woman sitting across the room "Lauryn's unconscious outside. There's blood, i-it looks pretty bad. I think they fell down the stairs."

As the nurse follows me out Lauryn and her goons wake up. Lauryn winces in pain as feeling comes into her arm and me and Santana help her up 'accidently' digging their nails into her arms.

"She did this to me!" Lauryn yells, shoving me and Santana away with her good arm

"Who did?" The nurse asks

"Her" She gestures furiously at me "The dykes sister!" Bitch.

""Wh-what" I feel fake tears coming to my eyes and I know I look like I'm about to cry. "Why would I do that? That-that's so mean."

"You did do it you bitch so don't even try and deny it!"

"You-you're really scaring me" I sob into Santana's shoulder. The opposite actually, if she knows what's good for her she'll be scared of me.

"Oh Lauryn leave her alone" The nurse scolds "You've probably just had a bit of a concussion. It's understandable I mean you do seem to have taken a terrible fall. You really need to be more careful."

"I didn't fall down the stairs! She did this to me! She's lying can't you see? She's a lying whore!"

"One more word from you and you'll regret it." The nurse threatens

"Fine." Wow she's easy.

"Lets go get that arm in a cast then." The nurse takes Lauryn away as me, Santana and Brittany go back to the choir room. The moment we step inside we burst out laughing. I wipe the tears that I faked from my eyes as we sit down. Artie, Sam, Blaine and Puck were just finishing a rendition of Proud by JLS but Mr Schue puts the next song on hold.

"That was awesome!" Santana exclaims

"No doubt were innocent" I agree "I believed myself and that nurse sure as hell did."

"Why are you crying Alice?" Finn asks. He is so clueless.

"Well Mr Oblivious I believe it's a thing called a-ca-ting" I tell him sarcastically "I know it's a foreign concept for you but can you at least try to keep up?"

"Why do you hate me so much" Finn asks me. As if he doesn't know the answer.

"Same reason I do pop-n-fresh" Santana tells him "Because you're a…"

"Okay!" Mr Schue interrupts "Lets just go to the next song okay?" He picks out the next song. "Love Me by Stooshe. We need eight people to sing this song so…" He picks out a ticket "Mercedes."

"Well that's easy." Mercedes says getting up "Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Alice, get your asses up here gals!" Oh joy. Me again. Mercedes turns to me " We're not doing the Travie McCoy rap but you know the Stooshe one right?" I nod. The music starts and we do the same thing I did with Brittana and gesture to the next person to sing.

SUGAR:

Uh

RACHEL:

Bam

MERCEDES:

Woah...

TINA:

Yeh yeh yeh yeh

SANTANA:

Brittany!

BRITTANY:

Rip!

ME:

Whatever man, everyone does that adlib.

QUINN:

Ha!

SANTANA:

Now girls, what we gonna call these guys that don't like it-a like it-a?

SUGAR:

Waste men

MERCEDES:

You can adore me on Sunday, as Sunday's my only day off

And you know that I don't wanna hang with no stranger

SUGER:

No!

MERCEDES:

After I'm done I want gone but I have to say

TINA:

All your chocolate got me meltin' baby, Got me meltin', oh my days, Yeah,

RACHEL+QUINN:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…

QUINN:

Let me give you double helpings you'll be screaming Baby baby baby baby...

TINA:

Uh!

RACHEL:

Uh!

ME+ BRITTANY+QUINN:

Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go, Coz I won't need you no more no

SANTANA:

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh

MERCEDES+TINA+RACHEL:

Your place, fine but I ain't got the time

SANTANA:

Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up!

MERCEDES:

Love me...

SUGAR:

Hahahahahaha HA!

RACHEL:

You better call your friend Johnny

MERCEDES:

You wanna hope he's in town

RACHEL:

Coz you know when you blow that I don't want no

SANTANA+RACHEL:

d-d-d-d-danger!

QUINN:

Without him it ain't going down, well I have to say

BRITTANY:

Milky bar kid got me melting, Sugar with that geek chic all the way, yeah

ME+SANTANA:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..

SANTANA:

Do your thing and don't be speaking not unless it's dirty, dirty filthy dirty!

ME:

Uh!

BRITTANY:

Uh!

ME+BRITTANY+QUINN:

Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go Coz I won't need you no more no

SANTANA:

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh

RACHEL+TINA+MERCEDES:

Your place, fine but I ain't got the time

SANTANA+MERCEDES:

Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up!

MERCEDES:

Love me...

ME:

Listen mate, I don't mean to brag but I'm telling you I'ma be the best you've had so let's roll! Don't be taking your time get it up, pack it in,

SANTANA+BRITTANY:

Blow my mind!

ME:

And the rest I'll

SANTANA:

Explicits.

BRITTANY:

Alice!

ME:

Ha-ha I'm joking you know I don't do

SANTANA:

EXPLICITS!

ALL:

Oh oh oh, turn it up and I'll go Coz I won't need you no more no

SANTANA:

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh

ALL:

Your place, fine but I ain't got the time

SANTANA+MERCEDES:

Why don't you hurry up, yeah hurry up, yeah hurry up!

BRITTANY:

Where's the music gone?

TINA:

Love me...

SANTANA:

Ohhh

TINA:

Why don't you, love me…

RACHEL:

Next!

MERCEDES:

Yeah that's fit.

ME:

Oh my days.

QUINN:

Hello… What about the man in the boat?

SUGAR:

Hey diddle diddle my cat needs a fiddle! Hahahahaha


	14. Chapter 14: Dating

**Chapter 14: Dating**

Two days after Alice had beat Lauryn Kirby up Brittany and Santana decides that the three of them were going to go to the Charterhouse which was a local Indian pub curry house thing and. There were three days left until the Hunger Games and the girls wanted to make the most of them. They sat down at their table just as a family came in. The parents looked about forty and they had three children. A girl who looked about Alice's age and had Strawberry blonde hair and deep hazel eyes , a boy who looked about ten or eleven and another girl who was probably about seven. None of the three said it but they were the ages that Charlie and Lizzie would be if they were still alive. They sat down at the table next to the girls. Brittany and Santana started flirting

"Oh just kiss already!" Alice laughs at them. They do but just as their lips touch Santana knocks a tray over and onto the floor

"Crap!" She cusses then sees the adults on the table next to them glaring "Lemmie guess" Santana mutters "For being a lesbian in front of her kids" Their oldest daughter hears her and laughs

"They weren't glaring at you for being gay they were just glaring at you for swearing in front of Eliza. I get yelled at a lot for that."

"I'm sorry if it came across like that dear." The mother tells her " My sister is also gay so I got to see first hand the insane cra… I mean, um, torment you get put through. Especialy in Lima."

"That'll be two pound mum!"

"What! I didn't even say it!"

"I didn't make up the rule. You did and I called it so you owe me the money."

"That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is you not paying me because I've had to give you and dad like thirty pounds for that exact thing. You said over half the word mum."

"Da… I mean, um…"

"And again! That's three pounds now. Go on, hand it over!" Santana, Brittany and Alice watch this exchange in interest barely managing to contain their laughter. Alice finally gives in and bursts out laughing which causes the other two to swiftly follow. They look over and see that the other family are also laughing. When they all manage to calm down the father speaks up.

"We're new here." He says to Santana " Would you mind telling us where McKinley Middle School is?"

"Is you're daughter going there?" Santana asks

"Yeah, she'll be in seventh grade"

"Oh well Alice is in seventh grade at that school so I'm sure she'll help show her around." Alice nods

"Oh, cool" The girl says then she turns to Alice "I'm Rosie"

"Alice."

"Do you two want to go outside and maybe find out a bit about each other?" The dad asks. The girls stand up and go outside.

"Sooo…" Rosie starts

"Sooo…" Alice says

"Quick fire questions?" Rosie asks , Alice agrees

"Favorite coulour, sunset orange" Rosie starts

"Dark purple. Birth place, Surrey, England"

"New York. Siblings, Max eleven and Eliza seven"

"Santana eighteen but she's my cousin…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Rosie reassures her

"Can I tell you some of it?" Rosie nods "When I was nine my parents and my brother and sister died in a car crash. My brother and sister were called Charlie and Lizzie and if they were still alive they'd be the same age as Max and Eliza. I got put into care for a bit until they decided I could go and live with my aunt and uncle. I never really bonded with them. I always felt like I was the charity case. Santana is and was my only family. She has an older brother called Christian but he's much older than us because their mum got in a teen pregnancy and he's never around. Santana's parents kicked her out because she was gay and I went with her and now we live with her girlfriend Brittany who is like my second sister." _Okay so they didn't exactly kick her out but I can't just tell her all that now. I barely know her! _Alice thinks.

"I'm really sorry." Rosie tells her

"I don't want pity. Please don't pity me."

"Okay."

"I like you." Alice tells her "I mean, most people would just press on and ask for the rest of my story before I'm ready to give it and if I asked them not to pity me they'd pity me more."

"I like you too." Rosie agrees "Why don't I ask my parents if we can maybe go to dinner with you Santana and Brittany, maybe at the weekend? It's just we don't know many people and…"

"That's not really the best idea"

"Oh. Sorry, I get it, I'm pretty annoying."

"No, no its not that it's just that…" Alice trails off

"You don't have to tell me"

"Santana's in the Hunger Games." Alice whispers, just loud enough for Rosie to hear.

"Oh." Rosie says "Well I'm really sorry that you have to spend time with me instead of her. I mean I'm really annoying."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone. I'm stupid as well. And ugly. Everyone says so"

"Are you kidding me Rosie? You're not any of those things! I've just met you and I already like you, I feel like I've known you forever and I can tell you're smart. Also, you're not ugly. You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. I mean seriously, I'm not sure if I'm a lesbian or whatever but you are seriously hot."

"Oh please, if you look at yourself in the mirror everyday then I'm sure as hell not the most beautiful person you've ever seen."

"Are you flirting with me?" Alice asks, amused

"Maybe." Rosie tells her "Can I tell you something? A secret that I've never told anyone before."

"Only if you want to."

"It's just I feel like I can trust you and I don't know why but I want to know you and I want you to know me. And who I am is… is… I think I might be gay." She whispers

"Cool." Alice tells her "I'm definitely not straight either but I've had feelings for boys before so I think I might be bi. That's what Santana told me was the most likely reason anyway."

"You told Santana?"

"Yeah, we tell each other everything. She told me when she first thought she might be gay, even before she told Brittany. We keep each other sane, telling another person something that's making you feel bad can make it better. But only if you really trust the person."

"I'd really like to be able to talk to someone like that." Rosie says

"You can talk to me if you like" Alice tells her "I mean, I just feel like I can trust you."

"Okay. I like that idea." Rosie holds her hand out "Give me your phone" Alice hands it over and Rosie types something in and hands the phone back to her. "My number."

"Thanks."

"So, I'll see you at school on Monday I guess?" Rosie asks

"I'm not going back until the Hunger Games are over."

"Oh. How about we go somewhere at the weekend? I mean, it's Tuesday now and the games start on Friday so maybe Sunday if you want something to take your mind off it?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Alice smiles

"Girls!" They here Rosie's dad call "Foods here!" They go inside and sit at the table which has three extra seats pulled in for Santana, Brittany and Alice. Rosie's left handed and every so often the hands the girls aren't eating with brush against each other and fireworks shoot up both girls arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

**I'm so sorry, I've been trapped in no wifi world for the last week but I have been writing this and at the moment I'm writing chapter 24 so I will try and upload one every day until I catch up. Of course, this all depends on reviews.**

**Chapter 15: Goodbye**

"Welcome to the final banquet. You may begin."

The glee club were all gathered around a long table for the traditional final banquet before the Hunger Games. Each tributes club would have a meal of the finest food possible. There were only five hours to go now. Four hours until Santana would be put into the arena to fight for the death. The food on offer was lamb stew. It was delicious but no one was eating it. They were all scared. The next few hours would be tough. They carried out light conversation throughout the meal until Santana was told she had to get ready for the arena. They headed back into the choir room and found that her outfit had already been laid out. Thick black leggings and a dark blue zip up hoodie. The leggings had a slot in the side for putting a knife in but obviously you would have to retrieve the weapons in the arena. Santana got changed quickly and tied her hair in its usual high pony, Kurt nodded in approval at her appearance.

"Do you have a token already?" Kurt asked her. All tributes were allowed to take one thing from their home into the arena. Santana shook her head and Kurt handed her a heart shaped locket necklace "Open it." Inside it had two different pictures. One was of the whole glee club and the other was of her with Brittany and Alice. They were sat on a sofa and it looked as though none of them knew the picture was being taken. Santana was on Brittany's lap and they had their arms round each other. All three girls were laughing, happy. That was how Santana wanted to remember them. Before all of this started. Happy, complete, together. Before Santana realised it there were tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Quinn was the first person to wrap her arms around Santana but the rest of the glee club swiftly followed. They stayed in the group hug for quite a while until the buzzer went off signifying that she had ten minutes left.

They walked to the launching room and saw the pod that would carry Santana up and into the arena. She turned to Puck first and wraps him in a tight hug which he returns. Then she speaks so only he can hear.

"Please look after everyone Puck. I'm counting on you. I know we didn't work out as a couple and I was kinda shit to you when we were but I like to think of you as my lesbro." Puck nods, tears in his eyes. Santana turns to Rory and hugs him too "I'm really sorry for how I treated you when you came here but I think of you as my brother. You're also Brit and Alice's brother so please help them. I get it if you hate me but please don't take it out on them."

"I would never do that." He tells her

"I know, I just wanted to get it out of my mind." Then she hugs Finn "I forgive you for everything you did. I hope you can forgive me. I'm really really sorry. You're not fat or untalented or any of the other things I said."

"Don't worry Santana. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Thanks" She turns to Mercedes

"I'm sorry for all the times I was a bitch to you. You're a good person and a great friend so thanks for being there for me." Then Kurt

"I was a complete bitch to you and I hope you can forgive me. I always looked up to you Kurt. Don't ever stop being a unicorn. The horn suits you." Santana smiles and goes onto Blaine

"I'm sorry for the bowtie jokes and for using your song to light the piano on fire. I haven't known you that long but I still look up to you so thanks." Next up is Tina

"I'm sorry for saying that you cry about everything and for not accepting help all the times you tried to help me. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met so please stay that way."

Then Mike "We used to be really close friends and I know that what happened to Matt drove us apart but if I get back I'd really like to be friends again. You have to stay with Tina though. I mean seriously you to were made for each other, Okay?" Mike nods, smiling a little at the last bit. Santana goes onto Sam

"I'm not going to apologise for the Trouty Mouth jokes because you and I both know you secretly love them but I will apologise for the song. I was in a bad place at the time and I took it out on you. I'm also sorry for being the reason you and Quinn broke up because I wanted a cover for my sexuality but I promise you were more than that Sam. You're a great guy Sam. You never pressured me for sex and you held open doors and carried my books without me even having to ask. I hope one day you'll find the perfect girl." Sugar is next in the line

"I'm sorry for all the disses about your voice. It was really bitchy of me and I feel really bad especially scene as I have literally just started giving you vocal lessons. You're getting much better and maybe while I'm gone you can get Rachel or someone to give you them. You have the potential to be great. Don't forget it." Then she goes to Rachel

"I'm sorry for all the jibes about your height. You're really nice when you're not trying to annoy me and when you put decent clothes on you look really pretty. Your clothes normally aren't that bad either. I just had to find something to make fun of so I'm really sorry." She ducks down to Arties level

"Where to begin? Um, I'm sorry for everything with Brittany from last year. I was a super bitch to you and I hope you can forgive me."

"I get it Santana. I forgave you a long time ago"

"Thank you Artie. That means a lot to me. I'm sorry for everything else as well. I think the list is to long. Along with Finn and Brittany you're one of the people I need to apologise to the most."

"Why do you need to apologise to Brittany?"

"I pushed her away a lot and I refused to talk about anything to do with feelings. At one point I wouldn't talk to her at all. I was such a bitch."

"I'm sure she's forgiven you. She loves you Santana. A blind man could see that."

"I love her too. I feel so bad about it though."

"Just stop beating yourself up about it okay?"

Santana nods "You're a great guy Artie. I'm truly sorry for what life's given you." Santana strands up and pulls Quinn into a tight hug

"We were such good friends, best friends even and one of my biggest regrets is us losing our friendship. You'll always be my best friend Quinn."

"What about Brittany?"

"She's in a completely different category to everyone else. You're my best friend. Please look after them. Please." Santana sobs into Quinn's shoulder

"I promise" Santana nods and faces her sister. She hugs her tight and whispers a small sentence in her ear. She already said goodbye to her.

"Stay strong for me Alice. You're amazing. Don't ever forget that." She kisses her sister on the cheek and moves over to Brittany who wraps her in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you so much San" Brittany tells her

"When I get back we can make beautiful lady babies okay Brit?" Brittany smiles through her tears and nods

"You'll have to marry me as well" Brittany tells Santana

"I thought you'd never ask." Santana brings Brittany in for a passionate kiss. Neither of them knows how long it lasts but its pulled apart by the sound of a buzzer going off signifying that Santana needs to step onto the pod that will carry her to the arena. She gives Brittany one more peck on the lips and quickly hugs everyone else before stepping onto the pod. A buzzer goes off and she feels herself begin to rise into the air. The arena comes into sight and she gasps.

**...**

**Yay! The Forty Fith Annual Mcinley High Hunger Games are officialy s go!**

**By the way all the A/N's from previous chapters are gone bacause my computer went spaz. Chapter 1 still has it though.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Arena

**Thanks to M, Pippa, redsoxlover34, ZeLuNatic22 and PosidenIsABeast**

**The Action is about to begin...**

**Chapter 16: The Arena**

Santana looked around her as she rose into the arena. She and the other tributes were each standing with their backs to one of twenty four brown doors. In the middle of them was the giant, golden Cornucopia. Surrounding that were all the things necessary to survive in the arena. Santana set her eyes on a belt of knives and a backpack that were lying next to each other about seven metres away from her.

"TEN" The first letter of the countdown came out of the speakers, loud and clear "NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE," Only five seconds left until the mad dash that would result in many deaths. Santana prayed it wouldn't be her "FOUR, THREE, TWO" _Breath Santana, in and out _she told herself, _just grab the bag and the belt and run into the nearest door_ "ONE." The buzzer went off and Santana sprang into action. A cannon shot went off almost immediately, Santana was almost there. She grabbed the belt and bag as another canon shot rang through the arena. Someone's machete almost cut through her neck but luckily she ducked just in time and the person carrying it was too busy with the person they were chasing to care. Quickly Santana dashed towards the nearest door. Valentina DiCaprio had been standing in front of it before the games started. Who knew where Valentina was now? Dead? About to die? Killing someone? Santana flung the door open and dashed inside, quickly shutting it behind her as three more blasts were heard. How many was that dead? Five? Oh at least. This was only beginning. By the end twenty three would have died.

…

The glee club watched the first bit of the Hunger Games in the launch room. They saw Santana rise into the arena and look around her. They heard the countdown and they all prayed as the buzzer went off that shed make it through the blood bath. Brittany gasped as the machete almost cut her girlfriends head off but was relieved to see that it didn't. When Santana made it through the door they all gasped at the sight. It was a maze. I giant maze. A giant Hunger Games maze. That made it even worse. A hunger games maze would have traps and all sorts. They all hoped Santana would avoid the dead ends. The camera swooped over the top. There were four different circular sections all equally spaced apart around the doors and separated by the mazes winding corridors. There was a lake, a desert, a field and the one Santana was closest too, a forest.

…

Santana walked through the maze for a while and found herself in a forest. Satisfied, she found a tree and quickly climbed it. The tree was quite high and in the place she sat down the leaves were in the right position so that she would be able to see any people going past but they wouldn't be able to see her. Santana opened the backpack that she'd grabbed at the cornucopia. The first thing she pulled out was a rope that she quickly used to tie her legs to the branch so that if she rolled over in her sleep she wouldn't fall out. Then she found a bottle of water that was, luckily, full and an anorak. Digging deeper there was a small blow gun with darts and a set of matches. She put them all back in and tied the knife belt securely around her waist.

It was only when it began to get dark that Santana realised that the games had actually started later than usual this year. The symbol for the hunger games flashed through the sky and she watched to see how many faces would appear in the sky. How many people had died today.

The first face was Maya Smith from Netball Club. Her mousey brown hair was flowing loose in the picture and her beautiful, chiselled features were clear along with her brown-green eyes. Maya was always smiling and happy. She was a grade A student in her senior year who had scholarships to three different collages. Now she was dead she would never be able to fulfil her dream as a kindergarten teacher. I might not seem like a big job but working with kids was her dream. It always had been. Now she was gone and her dream had gone with her.

The second was Isabella Tyler, a sophomore. She wasn't involved in any clubs and always kept herself to herself. She was quite a fast runner but she never joined the track team. She'd wanted to but the other girls on the team bullied her so she'd never had the chance. She'd never get it now.

Next was Abigail Carlson. She was in her junior year and a member of the celibacy club. Abigail was pretty there was no doubt about it. She'd had a boyfriend who she was deeply in love with and they were going to take the next step over the summer. They had it planned. They'd never get the chance now.

The next face in the sky was Anthony Howel who played soccer. He was a freshman but from his size he could easily be a junior. He was an amazing soccer player. The only freshman on the team but the best player by a long shot. The coach had told him that he'd be the captain in his sophomore year. He would never get a sophomore year.

The fifth face was Elijah Patel. He was a member of the Muslim students union and in his Junior year. His family originally came from India and they were going to move back there over the summer with his new baby sister who would never get the chance to meet her big brother.

The sixth and final face was Mia Foster. She was in her senior year and had received a music scholarship to Julliard. She played piano, guitar, flute, clarinet, violin, trumpet and drums and it had always been her dream to pass that knowledge onto kids. She would never be able to go to Julliard and like all the others who'd died; her dreams were over.

The symbol blazed in the sky again. Six people in the first two hours. That was actually pretty good for the Hunger games, it was usually much more. The in the corner of her eye Santana saw a light. It was a fire! Someone had chosen to light a damn fire in the middle of the Hunger Games! The careers would find them for sure. Santana wasn't sure who the careers were this year but she did know that Anthony had definitely been a part of them. Just then she heard a scream and a cannon shot went off immediately. She heard talking coming her way and looked down to see the careers walking just below her. She held her breath and watched them pass. It was quite a big group this year, eight of them, nine if you counted Anthony. Callie Jones (cheerleading), Jacob Rinksphere (football), Ethan Cooke (wrestling), Emily Allen (dancing), Emma Smith (synchronised swimming), Valentina DiCaprio (girls soccer), Dave Perry (hockey) and Lauryn Kirby (ice hockey (bitch.)).

"Did you see his face?" Lauryn asks, laughing

"Yeah," Dave says "He was like 'Please don't kill me!'"

"Lame." Emily agrees

"Aiden Flynn is such an idiot." Callie concludes "I mean seriously, lighting a fire in the middle of the Hunger Games? If more people keep doing that it'll make our job easy." If I could I'd kill them all now. That would be stupid though. I can throw three knives at once and have them meet their targets but there are eight of them and I wouldn't have enough time. She counted the knives in her belt, seven. There wouldn't be enough anyway. She'd get them eventually. Lauryn especially.

**...**

**I'll update tomorrow if I get reviews...**

**Mwa ha ha ha...**

**:o)3xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Stop Belivin'

**Thankyou redsoxlover34, Brittana100, GleekGirlJones27, M, Santanalover, Pippa, Mick3y92, lara and ThatKid for the reviews**

**Chapter 17: Don't Stop Belivin'**

Santana wakes up the next morning. She's incredibly glad that she stayed in the tree, a broken leg wouldn't have helped much with the hunger games. The first thing she notices other than that is the silver parachute on her leg. It has a large black spot on it to signify that it's from the glee club as opposed to a sponsor. Tributes clubs can send them gifts in the arena once a day if they want to but they aren't allowed to give away the destination of any of the other tributes or else their tribute will forfeit. With death. Santana opens the package and finds a tape recorder and a pair of headphones. Smiling, she plugs the headphones in and presses play.

"_Hey San" _Its Brittany _"I really miss you so can you try and get home soon please. The tree thing was really smart, I would never have thought of that. I love you Tana"_

"I love you too Britz" Santana whispers "I'll be home soon"

Then another voice comes into the speakers _"Well done San. The tree is a pretty good idea, it's a good vantage point so I salute you for that sis. The bloodbath yesterday was really scary. They played back all the deaths in slow motion which was gross. The soundproofing's started to go up ready for you and Brit to make 'lady babies' when you get home. I miss you San. Come home soon."_

"I miss you too Al." Santana whispers. Then music starts playing. Santana smiles. It's Don't Stop Believin'

SAM:

Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
>QUINN:<br>Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in south Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
>ALICE:<br>A singer in a smokey room  
>BRITTANY:<br>A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
>ALICE AND BRITTANY:<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>RACHEL AND FINN:<br>Strangers  
>Waiting<br>Up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>PUCK AND MERCEDES:  
>Streetlight<br>People  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding  
>Somewhere in the night<br>RORY:  
>Workin' hard to get my fill<br>Everybody wants a thrill  
>KURT AND BLAINE:<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time  
>MIKE:<br>Some will win  
>TINA<br>Some will lose

MIKE AND TINA:  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>RACHEL AND FINN:  
>And now the movie never ends<br>It goes on and on and on and on  
>SAM AND QUINN:<br>Strangers  
>Waiting<br>KURT AND BLAINE:  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>ALICE AND BRITTANY:<br>Streetlight  
>People<br>PUCK AND MERCEDES:  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding  
>Somewhere in the night<br>MERCEDES:  
>Don't stop!<p>

NEW DIRECTIONS:  
>Don't stop beleivin'<br>Hold on to that feelin'  
>Street lights people<br>MERCEDES: Yeah!  
>NEW DIRECTIONS:<br>Don't stop beleivin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Street lights people  
>Don't stop!<p>

Santana smiles

…

In the choir room the new directions watch Santana listening to Don't Stop Belivin' and smile. The camera then shifts to James Roberts from the perfect attendance club. He's still navigating the maze. Suddenly he comes to a dead end. The walls start to come in on either side of him, he screams but what's the use, the others would only kill you anyway. The glee club can only watch as he is crushed to death.

…

Santana hears the cannon go off. She looks up and sees the air ship lifting a crushed body off the ground. It was at that point she made her decision. Stay in the forest. The maze isn't worth it.

"_Pssst!_" Santana searches for the source of the noise "_Pssst!_" She suddenly spots Josephine Helm hidden in a nearby tree. Josephine points into the forest and then she hears it. The careers are coming her way. Santana doesn't have time to hide herself before they spot her

"Santana" Jacob says "What a pleasant surprise"

"Are you ready to die Santana?" Callie asks me

"I sure do hope your bitch of a sister's watching" Lauren adds in. I climb further up the tree. They're all bigger than me; the branches are too thin to support them up here.

"Oh so this is the game you want to play?" Ethan asks me "Fine, we'll play."

Dave starts to climb the tree, he's the smallest guy in the careers but he still won't be small enough to get to me and we both know it. As if to prove my point the branch his foot's on snaps and he tumbles to the ground.

"Fine, you want to play it like that?" Dave asks me. I don't answer.

"Just let her stay up there for a while" Emma tells him. "She'll have to come down at some point."

"And when she does we'll be waiting" Emily adds.

They all settle down for the night. They can afford to sleep on the ground and they don't need someone to keep watch. They're the hunters here, not the hunted. Santana settles down in her tree. She's breathing deeply now. She has no chance.

…

"Oh my god." Alice says

"She can't die!" Brittany cries "They can't kill her!"

"They can and they will which is why we need a plan." Puck tells them "they're all sleeping right now and you see that nest a few branches above Santana?" They all nod "That's a tracker jacker nest. Now, my bet is that Josephine wants to help Santana so she'll point it out to her. All we need to do is get her enough sponsors so we can send her a saw cause god only knows a knife won't get through that."

"But aren't tracker jackers deadly?" Quinn asks "What is one bites her?"

"It's the best chance she's got though" Alice says "We should give it a go."

…

Santana wakes to see another parachute on he lap. This one is plain silver so it's from sponsors. She opens it; a saw. _Wired._

"_Psssst!_" She hears again and looks over to where Josephine is. The fourteen year old points to a nest that's just above Santana's head. Santana looks at it carefully. It's a tracker jacker nest. Santana looks back at Josephine who points at the careers sleeping on the floor then at the saw in her hand. Santana smiles and nods. Josephine nods back and then runs off, jumping from tree to tree like an ape. Santana understands how she got a seven now. The gamemakers would have been pretty impressed if she'd done that around the training hall. Santana allows herself to smile at the thought then gets back to the task at hand. She unties her legs and climbs to the branch which she starts sawing. The tracker jackers hear the noise and a few of them sting her neck and arms. She winces but she knows she has to do this. Finally the branch gives way and falls on the careers below. She sees some of them get away but the bugs seem to immediately attach themselves to Emma and Emily. Santana jumps down from the tree as the bugs fly off, leaving the two girls dead. They don't look like themselves anymore, there skin is red, blistered, almost melting of their bodies. Santana walks over to them and grimaces. They both have knife belts which she carefully takes off of them. They have no use for them anymore. She might as well use them. Suddenly she feels dizzy. She starts to walk away but it's not long before she faints.

…

The glee club see the tracker jackers. They see what they do to Emma and Emily but they're happy. Santana's still alive. Josephine found her, she's helping her now. That's what matters.

**...**

**R&Rxxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Waking Up

**Thankyou Sophiefan, M, ThatKid, redsoxlover34, adryrules99 and Pippa for reviewing!**

**Rosies back in this chapter but I wouldnt call this whole chapter laid back...**

**Chapter 18: Waking Up**

**ALICE POV:**

Santana's still unconscious when I leave to meet Rosie. I'm worried about her, I really am. I need to stay strong though, for Brittany. She needs someone. It's usually Santana but right now it's me and I'm not going to let her down. I'm only going to meet Rosie cause she made me, I left her with Quinn. Puck offered to drive me to Lima Bean but I told him I wanted to walk. Walking clears my head. I plug my i-pod in and Avril Lavigne's Mobile comes on. Oh what appropriate lyrics. _"…it's time now to turn around , turn by back on everything. Everything's changing, when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile. Everything's changing I don't wanna know, everywhere I go I'm a mobile"_ I stopped outside the Lima Bean and gave myself a minute before stepping inside. I spotted Rosie immediately. She was sitting at a table for two in the corner, her strawberry-blonde hair was tied back in a high-pony and her haze eyes glistened as she spotted me.

"Alice!" She waved for me to sit down "Do you want coffee or what?"

"Um, can I just get a diet coke please"

"Yeah, that's what I was going to get. I really don't understand the big deal with coffee I mean, its gross" She is so cute. What am I saying? Am I gay? No. I'm probably bi. I mean, I've thought guys were cute before.

"Totally" I agree and she smiles "What?"

"Nothing, just by this point most people have told me I'm an idiot or something like that."

"You're not an idiot. I think it's cute actually." She smiles again and goes up to get the coke. When she comes back she looks worried.

"Oh my god I'm so stupid!" She exclaims "I completely forgot about Santana! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's still alive. She was actually responsible for two deaths this morning. She didn't have a choice though. The careers were after her."

"Who did she kill?"

"Emma Smith and Emily Allen. There are actually ten people dead so far and it's only the third day."

"Are you missing anything. I mean, am I taking you away, could something happen?"

"No, Santana's unconscious at the moment, she got stung by some of the tracker jackers that killed Emma and Emily." Rosie gasps "No, it's okay, she's being looked after by one of the other tributes."

"Why would they do that?"

"Josephine Helm, she's fourteen and tiny, she might as well be our age. She's nice though, there's no way she's going to kill someone unless her life's at risk and it's the only way."

"Are you sure she's safe? I mean, if you want to leave…"

"I don't want to leave." I reassure her. I really don't want to leave. I like being here, I like spending time with her "I like spending time with you."

"I've never had anyone who likes spending time with me before. They all think I'm stupid. I have dyslexia and ADHD. It sucks."

"Hey, that's pretty cool actually."

"How?"

"Like, in Percy Jackson, all the demigods have dyslexia and ADHD. It's what makes them special and besides, it's only really your hands that your moving and I didn't notice it till you told me."

"I've seen that film actually. We struggle with films in my house because my sister has weird hearing, which is why I don't get the no swearing rule, so we sometimes have to have subtitles but then I get confused. My brothers the only normal one."

"You're right." I tell her "You're not normal" she looks sad "Your better" She smiles now. She's really pretty when she smiles; it makes me never want to see her cry again.

"You make me feel good about myself." She says simply "No one else has ever bothered to do that before."

"I don't need to be bothered. You're amazing; all I need to do is look in front of me and describe what I'm seeing." She's smiling again, beautiful. Suddenly her phone rings, she looks at it and her smile fades.

"I need to go, mum wants me back." She says

"Do you want to do this next weekend?" Please say yes, please say yes

"Sure" She smiles. I leave the Lima Bean wishing next Sunday could come sooner. I get back to the choir room and sit back down with Brittany and Quinn.

"Is she awake yet?" I ask.

"No." Brittany tells me.

"Did I miss anyone?"

"John Wood, you know the basketball player?" I nod "Yeah the careers found him in the desert section."

"I don't get how they're finding their way through the maze though." Puck says "I mean, no one else has been through it since James got crushed but they just walk through there and seem to avoid all the dead ends with traps."

"Guys! Santana's waking up!" Mike tells us and all our heads snap to the TV screen where Santana is lifting herself off the ground and finding the leaves Josephine put on her neck and hands. She looks around, confused but then sees a wisp of dark hair coming out from behind a nearby tree. She wonders over and sees Josephine who flinches when Santana spots her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Santana reassures her. Josephine nods and comes out from behind the tree. "I'm Santana"

"I know. Josephine."

"I know. You hungry?" Josephine nods, unsurely and Santana pulls out a knife. Josephine gasps "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You need to try and trust me." Josephine nods. Santana holds her hand out, "Allies?"

"Allies." Josephine agrees, shaking Santana's hand. Santana suddenly pulls her knife out and throws it, Josephine gasps but then sees Santana walk past her to a squirrel that she got with her knife. Right through the eye. "I thought you were about to stab me then!"

"I'm not going to kill you" Santana tells her, again. Josephine nods

"I trust you."

Santana smiles and starts to skin the squirrel. "What happened while I was out?"

"Well, Emma and Emily obviously died and also John Wood from basketball and Chloe Simmons from ice skating. The careers found them. " Santana nods, sadly.

The camera moves to the careers who are regrouping.

"We need to find that bitch" Ethan tells the group

"We needed Emma and Emily. Who else would do the dirty work?" Callie states, matter-of-factly

"I have an idea." Valentina tells them

"Tell us" Dave pulls out his knife

"Calm down Dave! Put the knife away, we both know I'd kill you first anyway." Dave puts it away and Valentina continues "So, Santana's weary of us as a group right?" The others nod "And if we go as a group she can hear us coming cause Ethan and Jacob can't walk quietly"

"I'll kill them if you like?" Dave offers

"No! If you keep threatening to kill people we will kill you instead. They're all more useful than you. Well, except Lauryn."

"Hey" Lauryn protests

"And actually we still need you more than him Lauryn because at least you're strong and quite fast as opposed to him; he's a weakling hockey player who can't run to save his live and the only thing going for him is his uncontrollable anger and even that's not a very good thing."

"Oh whatever." Dave sulks "Just get on with your plan already."

"As I was saying; my idea is that we send Callie after her."

"Yes!" Callie exclaims "Please let me do it! That bitch has been in my face all year! I mean, I can't believe who the head cheerleaders are, a retard with downs syndrome and a freakin dyke! It's not fair! And then of course the place of second in command goes to the idiot who can barely spell her own name and as it turns out, is also a lesbian and does the dirty in _our_ locker room with her _girlfriend._"

"Callie, calm down. Just take your spear and kill her. Don't come back until you've done it."

"Wait you think you can order me around? Last time I remember the gamemakers gave me a higher score than you. I'm obviously better."

"Oh please, we both know I could have gotten an eleven if I'd wanted. I could kill you any day. Pick a fight with me again and I will. Now go kill Santana Lopez."

Brittany cries the whole way through the conversation. I clench my fists and try to control my anger as Callie insults my sister and I hold Brittany as she cries, tears threatening to penetrate my own eyes. I have to stay strong, for her.

**...**

**R&Rxxx**


	19. Chapter 19: Murder

**Thankyou ThatKid, M, lara, redsoxlover34 and Mick3y92 for reviewing.**

**For anyone thats been wondering, I will go back to the original Hunger Games books/movie for some bits but other bits will be from my own imagination**

**Chapter 19: Murder**

Josephine's up a tree, she's searching for fruit in it. Anything that's not poisonous really. Then she hears Santana scream. She looks down and sees Callie Jones from the cheerio's running into their clearing. Santana's running but Callie's swiftly gaining ground. Josephine has to do this. She has a clear shot at Callie. She pulls out her dart blower, puts a poison-dart in and blows, hard. She hears Santana scream again and sees Callie fall to the ground, her spear barely missing Santana the cannon goes off. Santana looks like she's about to faint as Josephine jumps down from the tree and looks at the person she just killed. She just killed someone. She's a murderer. Santana holds the fourteen year old as she cries.

Josephine takes quite a while to calm down. After she does a black spotted parachute falls on each girls laps and they smile. Gifts from their clubs. They both open their gifts, Santana's is another tape recorder and Josephine's is a small screen and a pair of headphones. A video. They sit at separate sides of the clearing and plug their headphones in.

"_Hey Santana" _Its Quinn "_So today_ _I had a flashback to when me, you and Brit used to go shopping and we'd flirt with the guys in the shops to get them to give us stuff for free. The best time was when we decided to do it with songs Do you remember the Christmas that you sang Santa Baby? That was awesome. Anyway, so I realised lately that I really miss the Unholy Trinity so I was hoping that maybe after you and Brit are done having sex in your newly soundproofed room which will stop your sister from complaining that we could go shopping together and flirt with the shopkeepers again, maybe we could take the other girls as well? So, this song is like a really good idea for what we could do and I had your sister fill in for you so pay attention okay? I know it's not 'sexily slow' like the ones we usually do but I think this will work quite well so… I'm watching; tell me what you think." _Santana smiles and the music starts.

QUINN:  
>Hey<br>ALICE:  
>Yeah<br>QUINN:  
>Hey<br>ALICE:  
>Yeah<br>Whoo!  
>QUINN:<br>When I'm walking down the street they say hey sexy  
>ALICE:<br>Hey sexy  
>QUINN:<br>When I'm dancing in the club they say hey sexy  
>ALICE:<br>Hey sexy  
>QUINN:<br>When I'm driving in my car or I'm standing at the bar it don't matter where I are they say hey sexy  
>ALICE:<br>Hey sexy  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys…  
>ALICE:<br>They lovin' me so much  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys…  
>ALICE:<br>You can look but you can't touch  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys…  
>ALICE:<br>I aint got no time to talk  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys… Just shut up and watch me walk  
>ALICE+BRITTANY:<br>Cause I'm too sexy in this club, to sexy in this club so sexy it hurts.  
>ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN:<br>If you feel sexy in this club, then go and toast it up, take it down, let's get sexy right now  
>ALICE+BRITTANY:<br>Get sexy right now.  
>Get sexy right now.<br>Get sexy right now now now now nownownownownownownownow  
>BRITTANY:<br>When I'm shopping with my girls they say hey sexy  
>ALICE:<br>Hey sexy  
>BRITTANY:<br>In a two piece at the beach they say hey sexy  
>ALICE:<br>Hey sexy  
>BRITTANY+QUINN:<br>Wanna put me on their arm so they maximise the charm cause I'm shining like a star yeah I'm so sexy  
>ALICE:<br>Hey sexy  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys…  
>ALICE:<br>They lovin' me so much  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys…  
>ALICE:<br>You can look but you can't touch  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys…  
>ALICE:<br>I aint got no time to talk  
>BRITTANY:<br>Silly boys… Just shut up and watch me walk  
>ALICE:<br>If I had a dime  
>BRITTANY:<br>Dime  
>ALICE:<br>For every single time  
>BRITTANY:<br>Time  
>ALICE:<br>These boys stopped and stared  
>BRITTANY:<br>Stared  
>ALICE:<br>I'd be a billionaire  
>BRITTANY+ALICE:<br>Yeah if I had a dime  
>QUINN:<br>Dime  
>BRITTANY+ALICE:<br>For every single time  
>QUINN:<br>These boys stopped and stared  
>QUINN:<br>Stared  
>BRITTANY+ALICE+QUINN:<br>I'd be a billionaire  
>ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN:<br>Cause I'm too sexy in this club, to sexy in this club so sexy it hurts.  
>If you feel sexy in this club, then go and toast it up, take it down, let's get sexy right now<br>Get sexy right now  
>Get sexy right now<br>Get sexy right now now now now nownownownownownownownow

"I love it Q," Santana whispers "Start on the dance with B, Alice'll fill in for me again" She smiles at the last bit. She knows her sisters gonna hate her for that. She turns around to check on Josephine and gasps as she sees Jacob Rinksphere about to stab her. Josephine's back is turned and she seems to still be watching her video. Jacob pulls back his spear and Josephine screams as he falls onto her. The cannon goes off…

**...**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**R&Rxxx (pleeeeeeese)**


	20. Chapter 20: Death

**I was so mean with that cliff hanger, sorry for that.**

**Thanks Sophiefan, M, ThatKid, MusicFlowsWithin and Santanalover**

**Chapter 20: Death**

_Jacob pulls back his spear and Josephine screams as he falls onto her. The cannon goes off… _

Jacob Rinksphere is lying, dead. Santana's knife is sticking out his back.

"You-you-was he about to kill me?" Josephine asks, stuttering as she stood up and pushed Jacobs body onto the floor. Santana nods "You-you saved my life" Santana nods again

"I told you you could trust me."

"I do trust you. Even more now."

"Good. That means there are only four Careers left. And ten tributes including us."

"I never thought I'd get the last ten. I wouldn't of got to it if it wasn't for you."

"I think it's getting late. Are we sleeping in the tree?"

"Do you want to?" Josephine asks

"I think it would be safer" Santana tells her. Josephine nods and climbs into the nearest tree with ease.

"How do you climb like that?"

"Like what?"

"Oh please. I've seen you. You fly around the trees like a friggin' monkey."

"Well I do gymnastics but…" Josephine trails off

"The school doesn't have a gymnastics team so you can't join it so everyone just assumes you're really un-sporty because the only sport you do is like the only one the school doesn't?"

"Pretty much." The cannon suddenly goes off.

"Guess it won't take long for us to find out who that was." Santana says as she climbs into the tree and ties her legs to the branch. The sun starts to go down and right on queue the logo shows in the sky. Followed by the faces of the people who'd died today. There was obviously Callie and Jacob and after them there was William Henson from competitive swimming. He was obviously the person who'd just died.

…

The glee club all knew how William had died. It had been water poisoning. A swimmer had died because of water. It was so ironic. The lake was the only poisonous water as far as they could see. The streams in the forest and field were fine and there was no water in the desert. Due to heat and lack of water the tributes had avoided the desert but Natalie King from the literature studies club was struggling to find the exit. She was scared of the maze, everyone was except the careers, but she had no choice. It was either that or dehydrate. At least in the maze she would have a chance. The glee club began to settle down for the night. Alice and Brittany slept on the sofa they sat on, seeking comfort in each other, Quinn slept on the second sofa and Sugar and Mercedes slept in the other two. The boys had vacated the sofas so the girls could use them and were sleeping in camp beds on the floor and Rachel and Tina had chosen to sleep with their boyfriends, Mr Schue slept in his chair. Of course, they rarely manage to sleep, they're constantly worried about Santana. Just as they were getting into their respective 'beds' Natalie came on the screen. She'd found the exit. Natalie stepped into the maze, breathing deeply as she walked through. She came to a crossroad and followed her instinct. She chose left. Wrong decision. Knives shot out of the wall at the dead and cut her body to shreds. It was a whole two minutes after that until the cannon went off.

…

Santana and Josephine both woke up at the cannon shot. They saw Nicole's mangled body being lifted into the sky.

"Eight left" Josephine says to Santana who begins listing the tributes

"Me, you, Valentina, Mason, Ethan, Dave, Dom and _Lauryn_."

"I get the feeling you don't like Lauryn Kirby very much."

"That's an understatement."

"What did she do?"

"Oh she only beat up my little sister. Nothing big."

"Bitch." Josephine says simply. Santana nods in agreement.

"We should probably get more sleep. If there's another cannon it's probably Mason getting found by the careers. He's the only normal one left except us and Dom and I'm pretty sure that no one knows where Dom is."

"Three of the people left got sevens" Josephine states

"And?"

"You got a three. I mean I can tell you were faking now but it just shows you that scores don't matter that much. I mean, Valentina could of got an eleven, everyone knows that, but she didn't. They really need a new system."

"They really do don't they." Santana agrees and they fall into a comfortable silence. "We should get some more sleep. Santana says after a while. The shits about to hit the fan and we need to be ready."

The girls sleep until daylight when they are awoken by another cannon shot.

"Mason." Josephine says and sighs.

"They'll be after us now." Santana points out "We need to be ready for them"

"Do you think it'll be all four of them?"

"No. They'll probably only send one again. Someone who's disposable though. So we can do their dirty work for them."

"Lauryn?"

"Maybe. Either her or Dave. Either way I have a reason to hate them both."

"Why do you hate Dave?"

"He's constantly making comments about my sexuality and offering to have sex with me because he thinks it's gonna 'straighten me out'. When he realised I didn't care what he did to me he started taking it out on Brit. He would slushy her and make her feel like crap just because we loved each other. He's a judgemental bitch."

"Why take it out on Brittany? I only saw her a few times but she seems really nice"

"She is."

…

"Oh my god." Quinn says

"They're sending Lauryn in." Puck adds

"Why?" Brittany asks

"Because," Alice explains "Lauryn's expandable. She's weak. When the time comes for the careers to start killing each other she'll be the first to go. They're just getting Santana to do their dirty work."

"Yeah and this is where I start wondering who 'they' are." Puck comments. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"_They_ are Valentina and Ethan." She explains "Those two have been the leaders of the careers from the start. They hate each other but they know how to work together so they can win. Dave and Lauryn are the expandable ones."

"Will Santana be okay with Lauryn?" Tina asks

"Oh please" Alice scoffs "Lauryn's easy. I mean first of all she has a broken arm which FYI is not my fault and second of all she's weak. I mean seriously, I can only just beat Santana and I'm some sort of child martial arts prodigy. If Santana can't beat Lauryn I'd be very surprised. And besides, it's two versus one. Majority rules."

…**.**

"San! Lauryn's searching for us!" Josephine yells from her position at the top of the tree

"How do you know?" Santana yells back from the ground

"Because I can see her! She's getting closer!"

"Okay."

"Do you want to get her?"

"I'd like it to be me rather than you. You're too young to kill"

"I killed Callie."

"And I know you're gonna regret that for the rest of your life."

"I won't have much more life. There's no way I'm going to win this. I don't have a chance." Suddenly Lauryn jumps out of the bushes, knife out.

"Oh your right. You _don't _have much life left. Neither of you do."

"Careful with that knife Lauryn. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" Santana quips

"Shut up. You're the one who's gonna get hurt."

"Wouldn't bet on it" Santana says and pounces on Lauryn, pinning her to the ground. She pulls a knife out of her belt and holds it to Lauryn's throat. "This is for my sister. I'm sorry you didn't live your life better." Santana slits Lauryn's throat and the cannon goes of almost immediately. Josephine and Santana walk off so the ship can get her.

"We should split up." Josephine tells her. "It's down to the last six and I couldn't bear it if we were the last two standing." Santana nods and they turn to walk in separate directions

"Josephine," Santana stops her "Good luck"

"You too." Josephine accepts a hug from Santana and they continue their separate ways.

"I'm gonna miss her." Santana says to no one in particular. Suddenly a high pitched scream ripples through the forest.

**...**

**Oh god did I just do it again? Soz.**

**R&Rxxx**


	21. Chapter 21: Josephine

**God I'm mean. I'll try not to have any more cliff hangers but I can't promise.**

**Thanks Pippa, lara and MusicFlowsWithin**

**Chapter 21: Josephine**

_Suddenly a high pitched scream ripples through the forest…_

"SANTANA! HELP!" It's Josephine. Santana runs to the source of the noise and almost immediately finds the fourteen year old. She's trapped in a net. Santana runs up to free her and begins cutting away at the net with her knife. Santana hears a rustling behind her and looks up. It's Ethan. He throws his spear at the same time Santana throws her knife. The knife gets Ethan directly in the heart and the cannon goes off.

"You okay?" She asks Josephine without looking back at her. When Josephine doesn't answer Santana looks back and sees her collapsing to the ground; Ethan's spear sticking out of her stomach. "Josephine!" Santana exclaims and runs to support the girl

"You have to try really hard to win." Josephine chokes out. Santana nods "Please stay with me. I-I'm scared."

"I'm not going anywhere." Santana lays her down on the ground and takes the spear out.

"Can-can you sing something to me?" Josephine asks

Santana nods, tears threatening to spill. "_For you they'll be no more crime, for you the sun will be shine, and I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know its right. To you I'll give the world, to you I'll never be cold, cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know its right. And the songbirds are singing like they know the score. And I love you I love you I love you like never before. Ooohoohoohooohooh. Ooohoohoooh. _

…

_And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score. And I love you I love you I love you like never before. Like never before Like never before."_

"That was beautiful" Quinn says. All the glee kids have tears in their eyes

"She sang that to me once." Brittany tells them

"That's really sweet" Tina smiles through her tears

Then the cannon goes off. Josephine Helm, age fourteen, drama club, is dead. Murdered. The glee club watch as Santana finally allows herself to cry. They see her spot a nearby flower bed and walk over to it.

"She won't let Josephine die like all the others. She knows she was better than all of them." Alice states. Santana begins to pick flowers, taking them all over and laying them on the young girls body. She closes Josephine's eyes and places a kiss on her forehead. She stands up and looks at the camera. She places her two fingers on her left hand to her mouth, kisses them and raises them to the camera. The glee club repeat that action. So does everyone else watching. The glee club, fuelled by this, go into the recording studio and pick out a song.

"Together by Demi Lovato" Rachel reads

"Perfect." Quinn concludes, setting the music on the stands. "It's already split into parts so Alice you can just take Santana yeah?"

"As long as her parts small."

"And we're live in three, two, one"

MERCEDES:  
>Oooh, ooh, yeah<br>QUINN:  
>Remember love, remember you and me, remember everything we shared on this planet when we cared,<br>BRITTANY:  
>Remember hurt, remember unity, remember loving neighbours without expecting favours.<br>TINA:  
>Why be afraid to make an honest mistake, if you acknowledge the pain and you wanna change you can get through anything.<br>MERCEDES:  
>Do you remember at home,<br>ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN:  
>People waking hand in hand can we feel that love again,<br>MERCEDES:  
>Can you imagine at home,<br>SUGAR+TINA+RACHEL:  
>If we all could get along and we all could sing this song<br>SUGAR+TINA+RACHEL+ ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN:  
>Together.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
>SUGAR+TINA+RACHEL+ ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:<br>Singing oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
>SAM:<br>Look at me, now look at you now look at me again see we're not so different, look around, what do you see, we're throwing things outside our windows we don't care to keep it clean.  
>ARTIE:<br>I had a dream, that we were slowly skin deep, and if we all just believed, yeah that's all we need nothing else can set you free.  
>KURT:<br>Do you remember at home  
>ARTIE+RORY+FINN:<br>People waking hand in hand can we feel that love again,  
>KURT:<br>Can you imagine at home,  
>PUCK+BLAINE+MIKE+SAM:<br>If we all could get along and we all could sing this song  
>PUCK+BLAINE+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+RORY+FINN:<br>Together. Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
>PUCK+BLAINE+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+ RORY +FINN+ KURT:<br>Singing oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.  
>SAM:<br>Ooh yeah

…

RACHEL:  
>If we could throw away the hate and make love last another day, don't give up just for today life would be so simple,<br>BLAINE:  
>And they may talk about us but they will never stop us<br>RACHEL AND BLAINE:  
>We'll keep singing.<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Oh oh oh oh oh,<br>BLAINE:  
>Wooh!<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>RACHEL+BLAINE:  
>Come on we'll keep singing.<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Singing oh oh oh oh oh,<br>BLAINE:  
>Woah-oh-yeah<br>RACHEL:  
>Oh yeah,<br>BLAINE:  
>Oh yeah,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+BLAINE+ SUGAR+TINA+RACHEL+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.<br>MERCEDES:  
>Ohohohohohohohohoh…. Do you remember at home,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+BLAINE+ SUGAR+TINA+RACHEL+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>People waking hand in hand can we feel that love again,<br>MERCEDES:  
>Can you imagine at home,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+BLAINE+ SUGAR+TINA+RACHEL+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>If we all could get along and we all could sing this song together. Oh oh oh oh oh,<br>RACHEL:  
>Ooooooh,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.<br>RACHEL:  
>Come on come on come on,<br>BLAINE:  
>Come on come on come on come on,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Singing oh oh oh oh oh,<br>RACEHL:  
>Hold your hand with your neighbour,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh,<br>RACHEL:  
>Together together.<br>BLAINE:  
>Nononononononoyeah-eh<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Singing oh oh oh oh oh,<br>RACHEL:  
>Eahhhh,<br>BLAINE:  
>Woooah…<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.<br>RACHEL:  
>Come on and sing it with us,<br>PUCK+MIKE+SAM+ ARTIE+KURT+FINN+RORY+ SUGAR+TINA+ALICE+BRITTANY+QUINN+MERCEDES:  
>Singing oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh.<br>MERCEDES:  
>Oooooooohhh…<p>

"_We all miss you Tana. Come home soon" _Santana hears Alice say in the recording "_You're in the last four now. You, Valentina, Dave and Dom. Good luck San. And may the odds be ever in your favour!"_

"I'll need them to be Al." Santana whispers "I need all the luck I can get."

**...**

**Yay! No cliff hanger!**

**R&Rxxx**


	22. Chapter 22: Kill Her

**I know people didnt like the last chapter very much and pretty much nothing happened except Josephine dying but I couldnt think of anything else to put in there and I kinda wanted to just focas on Josephine for a bit.**

**Thanks ThatKid.**

**Chapter 22: Kill Her**

"Dave. I want you to kill her." The glee club watches as she tells him. "God only knows you're enough of a heartless psychopath to do this and now she doesn't have her little look out anymore she'll be easy pickings."

"Yeah he has no shot." Alice tells the rest of the glee club "Santana may be pretty but she ain't dumb."

"Will you be here when I get back?" Dave asks her

"Probably." Valentina keeps it vague

"So in other words even if he does make it back alive she's either gonna kill him anyway or not be there when he gets back and… Well he has no chance of surviving." Brittany states.

"Oh boy would I live to be in his position." Puck jokes

"What if he does get Santana?" Tina asks

"He won't." Alice tells them "Trust me."

…

Santana's eating a squirrel at that point. She's on high alert because she knows the careers are going to be after her before the elusive Dom Woodger. She's about halfway through when she hears it. Footsteps. She stands up and gets a knife in each hand, moving to the middle of her clearing. She's ready for an ambush. Suddenly Dave flies out from behind her back and pins her to the ground. She tries to fight but it's no use. She lost her concentration for a split second and now she's going to die.

"You ready to join your little friend huh?" Dave taunts "_Josephine_ wasn't it? Well I think that Ethan did a very good job of killing her. That was my idea you know? Going after her so you wouldn't have a lookout. She was so easy. Just like you really. You're nothing. Any last words?" Suddenly Dave flies off her. Dom has him by the scruff of the neck. He smashes Dave against a nearby tree; once, twice, five times. The cannon goes off. Dom looks over at Santana who scurries back.

"You look after Josephine?"

"I tried" Santana's voice is horse with fear

"Go!" Dom tells her gesturing at the forest. Santana looks at him in confusion "I said go! Just this time Santana. For Josephine." Santana nods and runs off into the forest. He doesn't follow her.

"He just saved my life" Santana whispers to herself in disbelief.

…

"Oh. My. God." Kurt utters. "He just saved her life."

"I thought she was going to die." Brittany sobs into Alice's shoulder

"She's okay now Brit" Alice comforts her, bringing the sobbing girl in closer.

"Okay, what's he doing now?" Puck asks staring at the screen. Dom is walking in the opposite direction that Santana went. After a while it becomes clear where he's going.

"Why is he going to the maze?" Quinn asks "Does he have some sort of suicide plan?"

"Probably" Alice says. "It's either that or facing Valentina"

"Well let's hope karma works for him." Rachel says "He saved a life so maybe he'll be spared. For now."

Dom enters the maze. He does well in it. He turns all the right corners to avoid dead ends. _Right, left, straight, straight, left, right, right, left, right, straight, right, left, straight. W_rong. He went the wrong way. He's at a dead end. Unlike the other tributes the maze doesn't end his life straight away; it traps him in a net. And leads Valentina straight to him.

In only a matter of seconds he's dead. There are two tributes left…

**...**

**R&Rxxx**

**O****kay so just in a quick warning, the next chapter isn't the Santana Vs. Valentina battle, It's about the glee club and whats going to happen if Santana wins, stuff like that and also a Rosie and Alice Lima Bean thing. Chapter 24 will be Santana Vs. Valentina**


	23. Chapter 23: Guardian

**Thanks lara, MusicFlowsWithin, ThatKid and bucky9987**

**This chapter is not in the arena at all. It's all the glee club/Alice and Rosie**

**Chapter 23: Guardian**

"And now we're going to take a five hour break from the games. This will give the tributes time to rest up ready for the fight and give all you viewers at time to vote. Get ready for the final battle. Get ready for Santana Lopez Vs. Valentina DiCaprio." The announcers finished his speech and the TV turns off.

"I've just remembered something" Alice tells Brittany

"What?"

"I never changed my custody to you and Santana. _They_ are still my legal guardians."

"Will that be hard?" Tina asks, catching onto the conversation

"No. They aren't my real parents and if I just explain that I don't feel safe with them but I do with Santana and Brittany."

"Will you tell them about the abuse?" Quinn asks

"If I have to." Alice says, looking at the ground

"Let's go get a Judge then." Brittany says, pulling herself off the couch. Alice pulls out her phone and sends a text to Rosie

To Rosie:_  
>Getting a Judge to change my custody to Brittana. On the break while the final to get prepped. San Vs. Valentina DiCaprio. Lima Bean after?<em>

From Rosie:  
><em>Brittana?<em>

To Rosie:  
><em>Brittany+Santana=Brittana<em>

From Rosie:  
><em>Ohhh…<em> _Yeah Lima Bean sounds great. You want me to meet you at the court place or whatever it's called?_

To Rosie:  
><em>If you want<em>

From Rosie:  
><em>Kk<em>

To Rosie:  
><em>:o)3xxx<em>

From Rosie:  
>;)3xxx<p>

**...**

"So basically what you're saying Miss Lopez is that your aunt and uncle never bonded with you so you want your custody to be transferred to your cousin and her girlfriend who are both eighteen. The only problem being that Santana Lopez is in the Hunger Games." The judge asks her

"Please let me stay with Santana and Brittany. My aunt and uncle hate me, I'm just a charity case to them. Santana was the only person who took the time to know me and now they've gone and kicked her out." Alice begs

"So are you still living with your aunt and uncle?"

"No, I went with Santana to Brittany's house. I want to stay with them"

"Are you sure you know what you want. I mean you're young."

"I'm over ten which means I'm responsible for my own actions. Look, I've looked at all the legal aspects of this. They aren't my real parents. They're just guardians and it's supposed to be my choice whether I want to live with them or not."

"Yes but Mr and Mrs Lopez are your family."

"Family is people you trust right?" The judge nods "Well I don't trust them. And I don't feel safe with them. They scare me. I can trust Brit and San. They make me feel safe. They're my family."

"Well even if I did make them your guardians who's to say your cousin's going to make it out of the Hunger Games?"

"Well she's in the final two and even if she doesn't I can still stay with Brittany right?"

"Haven't they both got into Julliard? Because it says here Santana got in for acting and Brittany got in for dance." Alice nods "That would mean you'd have to go to New York with them. Are you okay with that?"

"I'd love to go to New York. I feel like I need a fresh start."

"Is Brittany here today?"

"Yeah, she's there" Alice points at Brittany and as she does she spots Rosie coming in the door. She waves slightly and Rosie waves back.

"Okay Miss Pierce do you want custody of Alice?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure"

"I'm positive."

"Even if your girlfriend doesn't make it back?"

"I said yes already."

"Okay then I'm going to need you to sign some papers and bring Santana here to sign them if she gets back." He gestures for Brittany to come to the desk and she signs the papers. It takes quite a while but finally she finishes and the Judge tells them they can all go and that Brittany is now Alice's legal guardian. He also tells us to bring Santana here if she gets back. Alice runs straight over to give Rosie a hug then turns to Brittany.

"Are we okay to go?"

"Sure." Brittany tells her "Have _fun_" She says with a wink

"Oh my god Brit get your mind out of the gutter! Rosie's my friend!"

"With benefits?"

"No, were not you and Santana Brit."

"Fine… Can't blame me for trying." Brittany mumbles and walks off.

"Lima bean?" Alice asks offering Rosie her arm

"Why of course Miss Lopez" Rosie says with an OTT British accent linking her arm with Alice's

"You do realise no one in England speaks like that right? At least not most people… you do get the odd weirdo." Alice says as they walk off. A car pulls up next to them and Quinn leans out the window

"Want a lift Brittana the second?"

"No thanks tubbers." Alice answers sarcastically

"You're so mean to me Satan"

"Oh I am sorry." Alice says with the same accent Rosie used earlier. They make eye contact and laugh

"_Young love, young hearts, let's get together and feel the love._" Quinn sings mockingly before rolling up the window and driving off

"Why tubbers?" Rosie asks Alice, confused

"It's what my sister calls her for a joke"

"Why?"

"Because Quinn got pregnant two years ago."

"What? How?"

"Well you see she had sexual intercourse and some sperm went into her vagina-"

"Not like that!" Rosie interrupts "I mean what happened to her."

"Well she was dating Finn Hudson at the time so she told everyone it was his baby and she told him he got her pregnant via hot tub because she was the president of the celibacy club so they'd never done it."

"President of the celibacy club?" Rosie laughs "Talk about ironic." Alice nods in agreement

"Anyway, this other guy, Noah Puckerman, was Finns best friend and he was the real father of the baby because he got Quinn drunk on wine coolers. Puck told Mercedes and she told everyone else in the glee club except Finn and Rachel because she's a blabber mouth. Apparently one time in a phone conversation Mercedes said that Finn would go crazy if he found out that Quinn and Puck were dating and Santana told her 'Sex isn't dating' then Brittany added 'yeah, if it were Santana and I'd be dating'. Needless to say the rest of the conversation was pretty awkward and Santana came home in tears that night. So, anyway, Rachel found out and told Finn who broke up with Quinn. She gave up her baby and it was adopted by Rachel's real mum and after vacation she got back on the cheerios because she told Coach Sue about Santana's boob job-"

"Santana had a boob job?"

"Yeah but I can't really explain it because I'm not ready to tell my whole story to you. I will be soon I promise. Just not yet.

"That's fine"

The girls walk into the Lima bean and sit down with their cokes. Suddenly Alice realises something

"Oh my god I have really bad news."

"That reminds me so do I." Rosie tells her

"You first." Alice tells her

"No you." Rosie argues

"You."

"You!"

"No you!"

"You first"

"I'm going to New York." They say at the exact same time

"Wait what?" Alice asks

"My parents don't like it here so they've decided to go back to New York"

"What part?"

"They haven't decided yet. What about you?"

"Santana and Brittany both got into Julliard so…"

"Well that's perfect. I'll ask my parents if we can move near their"

"Don't they want to go back to where you used to live?"

"No, the whole point of coming to Lima was to get away from that place."

"Why?"

"Umm…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I need to get this off my back. My mum… she got raped on her way home from work by some guy. A-and the police haven't found him but he told her that he was going to come back for her."

"How long ago was this?"

"About two months ago." Rosie pauses and looks down "My mums pregnant with his kid."

"What?"

"She's not going to get an abortion and she won't give it up for adoption. She's not like that. She believes everything deserves a chance. Just cause the babies father was a monster dosn't mean the baby's going to be. She's seeing her therapist and she's not having nightmares anymore. He says she's doing really well."

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't pity me." Rosie begs

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"So how's Santana?"

"Well she's in the last two and I think she can beat Valentina. I hope she can."

"Same. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've already been hurt." Alice whispers, quietly, but Rosie hears "So much." Rose look at her in confusion. "I-I think I want to tell you. Everything. From beginning to end." Rosie nods and tells her everything, the car crash, the foster homes, Santana's parents. It's such a weight lifted off her shoulders. She can't get the whole way through without crying but each time Rosie holds her until she's ready to go on. Only when she's finished does she look up at Rosie. And when she does her lips are met with an earth shattering kiss.

Suddenly Rosie pushes away and runs out of the coffee shop crying. Alice nods. She gets it. People find things like acceptance hard. But she knew she'd be there for Rosie every step of the way. She finished her coke and goes back to the choir room. She gets there a few minutes early and her phone buzzes as she enters the room. She opens it up.

**1 new message:  
><strong>From Rosie:  
>I'm so sorry. I freaked out.<p>

To Rosie:  
>It's fine, I get that its hard<p>

From Rosie:  
>See I knew there was a reason I liked you…<p>

To Rosie:  
>You like me? Well that's a start.<p>

From Rosie:  
>;)3xxx<p>

To Rosie:  
>:o)3xxx<p>

Then the TV blares into life. "Hello and welcome to the final battle of the forty fifth annual McKinley High Hunger Games…"

**...**

**Does that count as a cliffhanger? I dont think it does? Did you guys like this chapter?**

**R&Rxxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Bruised and Bloody

**Here it is, the final battle!**

**Thanks Keeper-Blues, MusicFlowsWithin, ThatKid and brittanalover1**

**Chapter 24: Bruised and Bloody**

_Then the TV blares into life. "Hello and welcome to the final battle of the forty fifth annual McKinley High Hunger Games…"_

"…The final two contestants are Santana Lopez and Valentina DiCaprio. You've all placed your bets, let's see if your right! The forest section of the arena is blocked off from everything else. The girls will be released into the forest, each with two weapons of choice. Valentina has selected a spear and a trident. Santana has selected two knives. Let the final battle of the games begin!"

Santana and Valentina rise up into the arena. They are at opposite sides of the forest section. The same rules as at the beginning apply. Step off the podium too early and you die.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…. GO!"

Valentina springs off her podium and begins to run to the other side as fast as she can. Santana calmly steps off her podium and begins a leisurely walk. No point in tiring herself out yet. She'll need her energy for later. As she walks she thinks about her life so far. If she's going to die she wants to have these as her last real thoughts. She thinks about Brittany, the glee club. She thinks about Alice, the only family she has left. Her Abuela, she longs for the day her Abuela will love her again. What if she never gets that? She thinks about what she wants her future to be like, if she gets there. She wants her and Brittany to get custody of Alice. She wants to go to New York with them and marry Brittany. Alice can be her maid of honour and Puck can walk her down the aisle. She doesn't have a dad to do that. Quinn would be Brittany's maid of honour and she'd get walked down the aisle by her dad. It would be perfect. They'd buy a house and they'd live there with Alice until she was old enough to be by herself, they'd have kids. The Lopez-Pierce family. She'd go to all the cheesy glee club reunions Rachel was bound to plan with a smile on her face, she'd be there for all her friends, through thick and thin. She'd be a better person. If she was given this chance at life. So much to look forward to. And she had to kill someone to get to it.

Valentina suddenly springs through the bushes. She charge towards Santana with her spear raised and ready, Santana ducks. Valentina pulls her knife out and catches Santana off guard by slashing her stomach open which brings a scream of pain from the Latina

"You're nothing Santana. Nothing! I don't know what that _girlfriend _of yours sees in you. Well, she is pretty retarded. If you think about it this isn't her all-time low." Santana springs up suddenly, the pain dulled by the fuel of her anger

"Don't call her that!" She yells

"Why not? It's true. Now stand still so I can kill you." Santana pulls out her knife. "Oh is this how you want to play it? Fine." Valentina throws her spear to the side and draws her knife back out "Lets do this."

The knife fight goes on for quite a while. Then Santana has an idea. She lets Valentina disarm her. She figures the other girl forgot about her second knife. Once she's disarmed she breaks into a run. Valentina looks shocked then begins to chase after her. Santana digs into her pocket. It's still there, the dart blower and darts. She pulls out one of the darts and jabs it into her side. Santana falls to the ground. Dead.

At least that's what she wants them all to think. Valentina looks happy for a second then she realises something, no cannon. No freakin cannon. Valentina approaches Santana carefully. She has to kill her. Unless shes already dead that is. Who knows? Valentina grabs Santana's right arm (at least this way she won't be able to attack her. Santana's right handed. Right?) and goes to feel for a pulse. Before she can Santana rolls over and pulls Valentina's knife out of her hand, throwing it away.

"What you gonna do now lesbo? Rape me?" Valentina sneers. Her sneer fades when Santana pulls out her spare knife.

"I'm left handed by the way, just in case you were wondering" Santana tells Valentina and brings the knife to her throat. "I'm sorry for this. I really am."

"I'm not, I hope your stomach kills you before they can fix it."

"Oh Valentina, you know I wasn't planning on gloating about this but I'm afraid you have given me no choice. The thing I'm wondering is why no one told you the main rule of surviving a horror movie. Never go up to check if something's dead." She leans close and whispers in Valentina's ear "It won't be." She brings the knife swiftly across the girl's windpipe. A swift and relatively painless death. No one deserved to die in pain; they were all forced into this. Forced to kill, forced to die.

"Presenting the champion of the Forty Fifth Annual McKinley High Hunger Games; Santana Lopez!"

**...**

**Bet you didnt see that coming! (sarcasm by the way)**

**R&Rxxx**


	25. Chapter 25: Hello

**Thankyou ThatKid, Pippa, MusicFlowsWithin and gleekedToTheMAX for reviewing!**

**Chapter 25: Hello**

"_Presenting the champion of the Forty Fifth Annual McKinley High Hunger Games; Santana Lopez!"…_

Suddenly the feeling came back to her stomach. Pain seared through her body, she felt light headed. The ladder came down and Santana grabbed it with one arm, using the other to clutch onto her stomach. It hurt so bad. The moment she got on the plane thing they drugged her.

**SANTANA POV:**

Slowly I regained consciousness. The first thing I noticed was the lack of pain in my body. I'd always been in some sort of pain my whole life. The bruises, scars. I knew without looking that they were all gone. These people had the technology to do all that. My hearing then started coming back

"…worry she'll be awake soon" It was a male voice I didn't recognise, probably the doctor

"Is she okay?" It was Brittany

"I'm okay" I told her, or tried to at least, it came out as more of a murmur. Slowly I managed to open my eyes. I was in a hospital room. The whole glee club was standing round my bed. I sat up slowly, it didn't hurt. That was weird scene as I'd just had my stomach slit open. Or had I? How long had it been? I decided to take a chance with my vocal cords again.

"How long was it?"

"Only five hours." The doctor told me. Only five hours? "That's pretty good considering the state of your body. Where did you get all those scars?"

"Clumsy" I mutter. I lied but so what. I'm not telling this guy my life story.

"Okay you guys can say hi now." He tells the glee club. Brittany immediately flings herself on top of me and we share one of the most passionate kisses ever.

"I missed you so much" She whispers to me between kisses "Don't ever leave me again. Ever."

"I promise" I tell her. Then I hear someone clearing their throats. Alice. We both pull apart and look at her

"I'm pretty sure we'd appreciate you not making 'lady babies' in front of us." Cock-block.

"Damn you." I tell her. She raises her eyebrow at me and I smile, "Come here" I tell her and we hug tightly.

"I missed you so much" She tells me

"I won't leave again"

"You can't. You and Brit are my legal guardians now. Well, once you've signed the paper."

"Why would I want to do that?" I ask jokily. She slaps my arm. She's quiet for a second. I can tell she wants to ask me something. "What is it?"

"Could you maybe ask them to get rid of my scars too?" She asks me, she stalking quietly so only I can hear. "I-I just really want a fresh start when we get to New York. I feel like I can't do that if I still have the marks of my past." A fresh start. That's exactly what we need. I beckon the doctor over and tell him to do it. He reluctantly agrees and takes Alice out the room. Quinn's next to envelope me in a hug.

"Thanks." I tell her. The rest of the glee club crowd around me in one of their big group hugs. I feel safe.

…

"So Santana, what was the point you knew that you were going to be the winner of the Forty Fifth Annual McKinley High Hunger Games?" Rod Remington asks me. Why do they keep saying the full name of it? Surely it would be easier to just say 'The Hunger Games'. And why is he smiling at me? Why are they all smiling? I killed six people. Emily Allen, Emma Smith, Jacob Rinksphere, Lauryn Kirby, Ethan Cooke and Valentina DiCaprio. All dead at my hand. When did I know I was going to win?

"I never really knew in advance but I guess it was when I pinned Valentina." I answer him

"Oh don't be so modest, you must have known before." Isn't he supposed to be helping me?

"No, I really didn't" Get off this topic.

"We all noticed the close bond you had with the girl from Drama-"

"Her name was Josephine." I interrupt him. She's dead, he could at least have the decency to use her name.

"Okay so what about her caused you to form that bond with Josephine?"

"Well she saved my life like three times so that kinda helped." I start "Another thing is that she was just so young, she didn't belong in the arena. She was too small, she was such a talented actress as well. She had such a good future ahead of her."

"Yes that is sad." He says it like he cares. He doesn't care about her. He doesn't care about any of us. "Anyway, everyone out here loved your plan to seem weak. I have to say I'm sure there wasn't a single person here who wasn't fooled by your amazing acting. Do you plan on doing that in your future?"

"I'd love to."

"Are you going to an acting collage then?"

"Yeah, I got into Julliard actually."

"Is your girlfriend going there?"

"Yes and _my girlfriends _name is Brittany." Again, try using peoples names

"What course is she in?"

"Dance." How can he not know that? Isn't he supposed to know everything.

"Okay so that's all the time we've got for the questions. Now for a clip from the best bits of your Hunger Games experience." _Experience?_ Experience? _Great _experience.

The Hunger Games logo flashes on the screen in front of me. It's followed by a picture of me at the opening ceremony in the dress Kurt designed. I actually look pretty good in it. Who'd have known? It shows all my supposed 'best bits' after that. It starts with when I jump off the podium, then when I duck the machete, when I climb into the tree and tie myself up then holding my breath when the careers pass under. Then me listening to the messages from Brit and Alice and replying to the sky, they don't blast out the messages, luckily, but they do blast out the first verse of the Don't Stop Belivin' tape they sent me. Next it's when I set the tracker jackers on the careers, it shows me fainting and Josephine dragging me off to safety. They play out the scene when I first spoke to her and when she saved me from Callie. They then play some of Get Sexy and show when I saved Josephine form Jacob. They show me killing Lauryn and they how me and Josephine splitting up. Then they show her getting the spear in her stomach. At least they showed me singing and doing the flowers. They showed her getting a proper memorial. They show me doing the salute and then listening to Together and Dom saving my life. They show the final battle, the whole thing. The whole murder of Valentina DiCaprio. By the end I'm crying. I don't care about everyone seeing it, even though its real. I'm real. I'm alive. And twenty three more people are dead. And twenty three will keep dying. In the never ending cycle that is the Hunger Games.

**...**

**Well thats technically the end of the story :o( I will post an epilogue tomorrow though :o)**

**R&Rxxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**Thankyou to everyone that has read this story and a specail thanks to all those who reviewed (o:**

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

**The Lopez-Pierce's-**

"I'm home guys!" Santana calls out as she closes the door to block out the cold New York air

"Mami!" Her eight year old son, Marcus and her two three year old twins Ella and Sky run up to her. She twirls the twins around in the air and ruffles Marcus' hair. He says he's too old to be twirled. Her wife Brittany and her sister Alice walk into the room and she greets them both with a hug. Her and Brittany are both twenty three. They got married straight after the Hunger Games, something they won't tell the kids about. They adopted Marcus three years ago because they kept failing to get pregnant but just as they adopted Marcus she managed to and she gave birth to the twins. Alice is now seventeen, she came out as a bisexual when she was fifteen along with her girlfriend Rosie. They are still together. Brittany owns a successful dance studio. It's one of the best in the country. She toured with major acts like Beyoncé for a while but she decided she'd rather be near home.

"How was the audition babe?" Brittany asks her. Santana's an actress. She's been in quite a few films including playing Mariana aka 'Number Seven in The Power Of Six straight out of High School. She's worked with many talented actors including Daniel Radcliffe, Amanda Seyfried, Dakota and Elle Fanning, Shia LaBeouf, Taylor Lautner and Dianna Agron who looks surprisingly like Quinn. She's also snatched roles from the likes of Selena Gomez and Emma Roberts.

"It went quite well I guess."

"Stop it with the I guess' Santana, you always say that and you usually get the part" Alice tell her

"Oh that reminds me actually, the casting director saw you with me at the Oscars and asked me if you could act. He was having trouble finding someone to play a young girl who gets close to the lead and ends up being murdered as a warning."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them you'd be there to audition on Friday" Santana grins and Alice smiles and hugs her.

"Well done Al!" Marcus tells her

"I haven't even auditioned yet M, let alone got the role."

"Yeah but we're Lopez-Pierces. We always win" Marcus grins. The doorbell rings

"Pizzas here!" Brittany calls

"Pizza!" Sky and Ella squeal. It's their family tradition whenever someone goes to an audition Whether it's for sports or performing, whether they win or lose, they'll always be winners to their family. Santana will tell them about the Hunger Games, they deserve to know. Not yet though, when their older. She'll tell them about Josephine and Lauryn and Callie and Jacob and all the other kids that died that year. The year of the Forty Fifth Annual McKinley High Hunger Games. The final Hunger Games.

**The End. Thankyou for reading!**

**Is there anyone who particually wants a sequal?**


	27. Note

**Just so you know I have uploaded a sequal called Catching Fire Stealing Love so if you're interested...**


End file.
